


Unravelling and Falling

by Lyhesa



Series: Joan & Jane [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Also likes to call out Bridget but we already know that, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Choosing Sides, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Drugs, F/F, Fire, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jane loves to call out the rest of H1 and the officers, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Medication, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Some Russian here and there, Trauma, Trust, Trust Issues, psychiatric facility, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyhesa/pseuds/Lyhesa
Summary: Based on EPs 9, 10, 11 and 12 of S3.Finally, the End of Season 3 for Joan, Jane and the rest of Wentworth !
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Original Character(s), Joan Ferguson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Joan & Jane [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KryssiKakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryssiKakes/gifts), [witchesmortuary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/gifts), [GovernorKristique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/gifts).



Amidst the chatter in the corridors, Jane walked towards her unit after having spent some time outside. She had needed to clear her mind after what had happened yesterday, the shift in the older woman's demeanour. It had to be linked to Bea and Doreen, and the only thing Jane could see was Jianna. She knew Bea wanted for her "friend" to ask Joan about the mysterious inmate, but could it be that Doreen had told her about it and perhaps something else ? Something Joan hadn't heard ? The alarm rang in her ears, and she closed her eyes momentarily, hearing the loud **CODE BLACK IN THE PSYCH UNIT** reverberating inside her skull. Jane opened her eyes and saw Joan walking down, smug and proud. She saw the older woman's gaze on her and detected the faint nod in her direction. Joan passed her, going where Jane was coming from, and the younger woman turned, staring at Joan's swaying hips, raising an eyebrow. She always had a swagger whenever she did something that pleased her a great deal. Something which aided whatever plan Joan had schemed. The psych unit meant she had dealt with Jodie ; Jodie's betrayal to talk to the ombudsman and Channing. Jane sighed at how reckless Joan had been in her handling of Jodie. It could be easily traced back to her. She had rushed, and nothing good would come out of it. And it wasn't as if Jane hadn't told her to lay off Jodie. She knew in Joan's mind, Jodie had to pay for what she had done, just to teach her a lesson, to make her see how wrong she had been to cross her. And all of that for what ? Bea and Franky promised to protect her, and where were they now ? Jane rolled her eyes, sighing. She walked towards her unit again and thought about Joan's texts from the evening before.

-Anderson spoke to Smith.  
-What about ?  
-You know what about... She told her about Jianna...  
-I told you to be careful.  
-She told her I loved her...  
-What else ?  
-She told her Jianna killed herself... I told her that.  
-Doreen mentioning Jianna put you in such a state ?  
-She told Smith I tried to kiss her.  
-And did you ?  
-What if I did ?  
-I'd say I warned you, but then again, you're old enough to decide for yourself.  
-Are you mad ?  
-No. But you could have picked better.  
-She reminded me of Jianna. I don't know what came over me.  
-You need to stay clear of Doreen.  
-She called me weird, creepy. Her voice when she said I was going to kiss her... She sounded disgusted.  
-What ?  
-She called me a Freak.  
-Joan, you listen to me. You are not a Freak.  
-Yes, I am.  
-No, you're not.  
-My father was there. He was kind for once...  
-Joan. No.  
-He really was...  
-Joan, you know he isn't there, and you know he doesn't want anything good for you.  
-I killed my goldfish...  
-What ?  
-My goldfish... I was angry, I saw it, and I smashed its bowl on the floor...  
-I see.  
-I didn't want to hurt it. My father is right. I hurt everything I touch.  
-Stop this self-pitying and listen to me. Your father never wanted what was best for you. And you know it.  
-I shouldn't be feeling all of this.  
-Joan, we already went through this. You cannot listen to what he tells you. Regardless of how pleasant he seems.  
-I wish you could be here right now...  
-Joan, you listen to me. Clean your apartment. Because if you don't, you'll be reminded of what happened tomorrow. If your fish died, you could always have a new one if you want to. And regarding Doreen. Forget about her as much as you can. She isn't Jianna. She never was. You're thinking of her because she reminds you of Jianna. But she isn't, and if she said those things about you. Things that are hurting you. You shouldn't give more thoughts about her, leave her be, don't interact. You don't need her to talk behind your back, to insult you.  
-She sounded so grossed out...  
-I kissed you. Did I look grossed out ?  
-What is telling me you aren't ?  
-Tell me you're joking ? Joan, I thought you'd have understood by now that if I were grossed out, bored, or even playing with you. Literally playing with you, I wouldn't be talking to you right now, and I'd make you miserable, or else.  
-You could always do that when you realize I'm not worth it.  
-Stop with the self-pitying, please. I'm trying my best to go against myself and help you.  
-I'm sorry...  
-Do not be sorry. Just stop thinking you're not worth it. If you weren't, in my eyes at least, I wouldn't be here as I've said.  
-You weren't grossed out ?  
-Far from it. I loved it quite a lot. And I don't mind doing it again. She doesn't know what she's missing. It's her loss. I'm fine keeping you all to myself.  
-Why is it so hard for me to believe ?  
-Believe someone wants you ?  
-Yes...  
-You said it yourself. Your father didn't want you. He wanted something you weren't, and aside from kissing Jianna, there was never anyone. He did a number on you, and you kept believing him. What you told Jodie and made her go through is proof of that.  
-Sometimes I... I can't get these... Things... Out of my head...  
-I know. One day, it'll get better.  
-How would you know ?  
-Because I can help with that. And I know that with time and dealing with what happened, it can heal a lot, but it takes a while.  
-I wish you were with me right now...  
-I would have appreciated that too. Now listen, take a shower, a bath, whatever will help you relax, have a shot if you must, and go to bed.  
-Why are you doing this ?  
-I told you, someone has to protect you. I care in my own way, but I learned how the majority of people on this planet care. It's different from my way of caring, but I can see its benefits sometimes.  
-I wished I had stayed. I could have seen you.  
-You'll see me tomorrow, and you'll be better. Avoid Doreen. She doesn't deserve your time, nor your energy if all she finds to say about you is this. You helped her when she was delivering. She disrespected you. You're worth more than what she says and worth more than her weak insults. They might sting, but what she said isn't true.  
-Thank you...  
-No need, I'm just pointing at the obvious. I think you're worth it. You need to believe it too.

* * *

-Hi, Jess. Welcome back.

Jane turned her head towards the entrance upon hearing Doreen's voice, watching as the blonde made her way towards Doreen and Liz holding Joshua.

-Jess, come and meet the little one.  
-He's here ?  
-Yeah. Hey, this is Jess.  
-I've got to hold him.  
-You can hold him. Just support his head, will you ?  
-I know. He's so perfect. I could eat you. Joshua ?  
-Joshua.  
-Hello, little Joshua. You know that nasty Miss Ferguson, she tried to keep me from you, but I'm here now. And I'm gonna take good care of you.

Bea and Maxine both entered the unit, talking until they saw their friends.

-Hey.  
-How you doing, Dor ?  
-We're good. How's the bubba ?  
-Oh, he's going well.  
-Hey has Ferguson seen Joshua since she's been back from the birth ?  
-She completely blanked me and didn't even look at him.  
-Really ?  
-Well, that's weird.  
-I don't wanna ask her any more questions about Jianna, OK ?  
-Who's Jianna ?

Doreen's head turned, her eyes landing on Jane while Bea scoffed.

-You're going to tell us your girlfriend didn't tell you about Jianna.  
-The Governor isn't my girlfriend. She's a woman I like to toy with mind you. And no, I don't know of a Jianna, should I ? I mean, unless it's a new inmate I don't know of.  
-Anyway, I don't want her anywhere near him. The cold bitch wouldn't even let Nash visit the hospital. Concluded Doreen.  
-It's not something one should say about the person who was there when you needed her.  
-Excuse me ?

Bea, Doreen, and Maxine stared at Jane expectantly, while Jane dried her hands with the rag, folding neatly, placing it back in the cupboard.

-Well, didn't she support you when you gave birth ? Didn't she stay by your side ?  
-How do you know ?  
-Aside from you telling us, Doreen ? Nurse Atkins. Why would she hide that, there is nothing to hide. She told me it all went well, I'm pleased it did.  
-Heard about Jodie yet ? Snapped Bea.  
-Yes, that was... Unfortunate.  
-Unfortunate ?  
-Yes, after all, didn't you say you'd protect her from the big bad wolf ? So much for your words. They aren't worth a lot, as I've come to realize.  
-The Freak got to Jodie, and you kept your mouth shut ?  
-I didn't say it was the Governor, you assumed it was. As for me keeping my mouth shut. I'd have opened it if I had had something to say.  
-Bullshit.  
-You seem to have forgotten who starved the girl, who prevented her from sleeping, who gave her the bare minimum to drink. Who has made her work despite all of that and refused medical care to her. You were the one to tell Jodie to testify against the Governor when she wasn't capable of doing it. You put a target on her back so big she could have never gotten rid of it. And the final straw. You said you'd protect her, and you threw her to the wolves. So much for being there for the women and caring for them. You only care about yourself and that I can understand, but breaking your words ? That's what weak people do.

Jane raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of her, seeing how angry yet ashamed Bea's expression was.

-But that's not the worst you see, because I did some asking around. And I have been here for a few months now, so I'm beginning to get the hang out of this place, and its residents. Doreen, the Governor gave you a new mattress, didn't she ?  
-Jess asked for it..  
-And the Governor decided to grant it. Didn't she ? She could have refused, point-blank, bye-bye new mattress. I heard you got that ice cream you so wanted to. Heard you liked it a lot.  
-She killed the magpie, Jane.  
-So what ? It was a bird. She gave you the garden project, and you fucked a male inmate. You allowed contraband on the premises. You're playing with her, she's going to play with you. Haven't you figured out how this place works already ? She didn't look at Joshua, did she ? Just walked down the corridor when you stood before her.  
-Hm... Yeah, but..  
-You talked about her. I heard you in the unit, and I heard what you just said. The Governor was there and supported you through childbirth, you clang onto her hand as Nurse Atkins said, and she helped you through it. She was happy for you, and you told Bea about a Jianna ? I don't know who she is, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You don't want her near the child, yet, you'd have wanted for her to see him ? You talk about things she's told you to everyone, and you expect her to be happy about it ? Actions have consequences. It might be time for all of you to learn that. And you know what ? I'm glad she's ignoring you, given what I just heard. She deserves much better than whatever fake sense of trust you gave her.

Jane shook her head, scoffing. She walked back to her cell, closing the door behind herself.

-You keep an eye on her and the baby at all time, OK ? Don't leave 'em alone.  
-Ferguson wouldn't hurt a baby, would she ?

The younger woman scoffed, rolling her eyes. This place was worse than war.

* * *

-What do you want to talk about ?

Bridget stared at Franky and lowered her voice.

-Jodie Spiteri.  
-What do you know ? Did Ferguson stick her in the eye ?  
-In a way, possibly.  
-Come on.

Franky stood up, checking at the library, walking between two shelves, glancing at Bridget, who looked back, checking if somebody could see them. She walked towards the brunette, checking behind her again.

-You said you saw Ferguson visiting Jodie in the slot.  
-It all fits with what Jodie told us and what we put in the complaint. Ferguson was torturing her.  
-Do you believe Smith's story about the man in the boiler room ?  
-Do you ?  
-I'm starting to.  
-So what are you going to do about it ?  
-I don't know... Oh god, I have to be careful. And Jane ?  
-What about her ?  
-Did she see something ? Anything that could help ?  
-Even if she did, she won't tell. You should try.  
-I've already tried, that's why I'm asking you. She claims she doesn’t know anything.  
-So she's useless to us regarding Jodie ? What if Ferguson has something about her. What if she's holding her like that ?  
-It might be more complicated than that.  
-What do you mean ?  
-Jane is a psychopath.

Franky's breath caught, staring wide-eyed at the blonde.

-Jane ? You're sure ?  
-She told me so herself.  
-And she isn't playing with you ?  
-The only person she deems worthy of that is the Governor.  
-Heard about what Liz said about that ?  
-No ?  
-She said Jane had the hots for the Governor, that she liked her.  
-Psychopaths don't like people, Franky. They use them.  
-Jane admitted to playing with the Freak, that it made her laugh.  
-There you have it.  
-But something doesn't stick.  
-What do you mean ?  
-If she doesn't care, or if it's just playing with her out of boredom... Why doesn't she stick with us ?  
-I don't know, but she wouldn't take the risk to side with someone who could put her in trouble.  
-Do you think there might be more to it ?  
-I don't think so, Jane is too... Detached to care, she likes to play with everyone and lets them believe things. I don't think she'd ever do something more than satisfy her curiosity and her need for stimulation.  
-So if she's keeping the Freak's secret... It's because she wants to and she likes to watch us ?  
-Possibly.  
-What the fuck are we to her ? Entertainment ?

Bridget raised a brow at the brunette, causing her to sigh, shaking her head softly, thinking.

-You need to talk to Jane again.  
-She won't listen to me.  
-I know, but anything she could say would be helpful to us.  
-She won't see me, Franky.  
-Why the fuck not ?  
-Her visit, it didn't end well.  
-What visit ?  
-When she came back to H1 with Liz drunk, being mean at everyone.  
-Who was the visit ?  
-Her adoptive father.  
-She's adopted ?  
-Yes.  
-I don't get it. How is that supposed to be helpful ?  
-Jane was at Sinclair before she arrived at Wentworth.  
-Sinclair ? What's that ?  
-It's a psychiatric facility. It's the nearest, that's where people usually go when it's not Wentworth or interstate.  
-But, why was she there ? Psychopathy alone can't keep her there, right ?  
-No, but her father works there, some people thought it'd be better, but she fought against it. She preferred to come here.  
-Seems like she doesn't want to see her old man.  
-I told her to try and have the visit. I told her it'd do her some good to talk to someone from the outside. I don't know what was said, but it seemed to have ended badly.  
-Has anyone checked the CCTV ?  
-Do you think I should ?  
-Maybe, who knows ? Could help you see things like body language or something ?  
-I'll try to do that, but be careful. Jane might not take risks because she doesn't see the point of adding years to herself, or because she doesn't see the necessity. But if she has to defend herself, she will, as you know.  
-Yeah, I know, I know. I shouldn't have listened to Queen Bea, again.  
-Just, try and avoid getting into her bad sides, or to pry on her, OK ? I'll try and see if I can have a session with her.  
-OK. Be careful...

* * *

Joan was seated at her desk, her eyes lost in the words inked on the paper, stealing glances at her screen showing the CCTV of Doreen with the police officers. Vera walked up to her door, papers in her hands. She knocked and stepped in when she didn't hear an answer before walking behind the desk.

-Overtime sheets from last month.  
-Thank you.

Vera passed the desk, her eyes landing on the screen, seeing the inmate resting her head in her arms. Joan glanced sideways at the younger woman before looking back at the paper before her eyes.

-Yes, Vera.  
-It was fairly amateurish attempt by my standards.  
-Well, these people are hardly mensa material, are they ?  
-If you don't mind me saying, I don't think Anderson would be knowingly involved.  
-On what basis ?  
-Her excellent record as a peer worker. She's never returned a positive drug test. She's never been implicated in any drug activity during her time here.  
-Well, that's debatable. I mean, she's in here on a drug conviction. She's close to Bea Smith. Her boyfriend is a dealer, both now and obviously during the garden project. You don't agree.  
-If she's guilty of anything, it's aligning herself with the wrong people.

Joan sighed, placing the yellow pencil between her fingers back on her desk, aligning it perfectly with the rest, before looking up at Vera.

-With so much to lose, you'd think she'd be more careful.

The older woman repressed a smirk, seeing as Vera parted her lips, studying her face. She saw her leaving and glanced at the screen again before placing the papers in her hands down on her desk. Joan laid back on her chair, bringing a hand to her face, resting a finger against her temple. She thought about the conversation she had had on the phone the night prior, how vulnerable it had left her, how ashamed she had felt about it. She knew she wasn't supposed to allow herself to feel these things, but she found it harder as the days went by. As if something in her at reached a breaking point, and everything had decided to slowly spill out. And how after saying everything weighing on her mind, she felt lighter, so much lighter it had scared her.  
She recalled how Jane had spoken to her. Jane had known what to say despite everything and how she normally was. Maybe Jane was honest when she said she cared in her own way. Why would Jane stay otherwise ? After all, she hadn't told about Spiteri, and she kept her as aware as she could without putting herself in danger, unlike that moment when she ended up in medical. It was still her doing but had she wanted it, it could have been worse. Much worse.  
Joan shook her head at the thought, it hadn't been. Jane had barely been hurt, and she had been glad. She stopped for a moment repeating her last sentence in her mind. She had been glad Jane hadn't been more injured. The thought warmed her chest, and a faint smile made its way on her lips.  
The young woman had become more important to her in a few months than Vera had in a full year. Where Vera lacked self-awareness. Jane didn't deny having done things and didn't even deny not caring about doing them. It was her job, and she was good at it for said reason.  
Her mind wandered for a second at how different everything would be, had she met her on the outside. Then again, Joan was not going out much, so it would have been a miracle if she had met her outside the walls of her apartment or of Wentworth. Joan was glad she had someone, albeit for an unknown amount of time. She was glad Jane had shown her true colors right away. She might have played around, but never did she hide who she was. She might have embellished herself with false niceties, but she had kept her sharp tongue and her frank observations. The older woman had been impressed by that. By her way of not caring about the top dog position, her ways to not get involved or when she knew something because she had had the time to know many things, to store it for safekeeping. She hadn't said anything. Jane had understood the fact prisoners didn't want officers or higher management involved. That they liked to deal with things on their own, and she had said nothing. Even regarding the Spiteri matter, which could have ended her right away if proven true. Jane got her. She wasn't like Vera, nor Doreen. She understood. She did these things with her because she wanted... She wants to.  
Her thoughts turned to when she had seen Jane this morning after having taken care of Spiteri. If the girl thought she was going to let this slide, she had clearly been mistaken. Joan could have lost her whole life because of the weasel, and no one would have stopped her from taking her revenge. Spiteri had deserved it. She had it coming.  
And regarding Doreen. Joan had a few ideas about how to make her pay for what she had said about her. She didn't want to hurt the young mother directly. Because Joan could lie to herself as much as she'd want, but she did care and have a soft spot for Doreen. Not only did she remind her of Jianna, but she was a young mother whose baby was in prison with her. Both the baby and she were her responsibility, and Joan would die before she'd let anyone hurt either of them physically. Jane was right, she had stood by the young mother, but she couldn't let that slide.  
She was hurt, more hurt than she cared to admit, and Doreen's words kept ringing in her ears. She didn't want to believe them. She wanted to focus on Jane's. And hope that her father wouldn't show up as he had shown up more these last few months than he had in a full year.  
Joan stared at the screen, seeing Doreen standing and leaving the room, accompanied by an officer, a smirk forming on her lips.  
Anyone who betrays her will pay.

* * *

Vera was walking behind Jane, leading her in the corridors. She had been notified that the psychologist had requested speaking with her, and although the young woman had said no, she had relented when she saw that Vera wasn't going to leave until she had said session. Jane stopped in front of the door, sighing, watching as Miss Bennett opened the door allowing Jane to enter the room. Jane wasn't stupid. She had figured it must have had something to do with Jodie this morning. She watched as the blonde took a red file from one of the drawers and looked up at her, nodding towards the armchairs.

-Why don't you sit down ? I just need to get your file.

Jane sat down and rested her head on her hand. She didn't want to be here. Even H1 or the yard was more entertaining than this, whatever it was or whatever the psychologist wanted to talk about. Bridget took the yellow file in her hand and walked up to Jane, smiling as she sat down.

-How are you today, Jane ?  
-I'm bored. Why did you ask for me to come ? Does it have to do with Jodie ?  
-You know about it ?  
-Who doesn't at this point.  
-Well, yes, but not only.  
-Alright, humor me.  
-Right, would you mind telling me why you defended the Governor ? With Jess Warner ?  
-Are you really asking me why I didn't let an inmate hit the Governor ?  
-I suppose I am.  
-Because she's an inmate. She has no right to lift a hand on the head of this facility. Especially not because she said no about Warner being placed in protection.  
-You could have let the officers take care of this.  
-Warner would have hit the Governor had I not stepped in. I wasn't going to let an offender hit management.  
-Alright, well... I'm glad you're feeling that way. Would you have done that for anyone ?  
-I don't know. It was on the spur of the moment. But I guess depending on the person, I might do that again.  
-Would you do that for a simple officer ?  
-It depends.  
-On ?  
-On which officer it is.

Bridget nodded, taking a few notes down while Jane raised an eyebrow, staring at her.

-Right. I was wondering, why coming to Wentworth ?  
-Why not ?  
-Well, isn't Sinclair more appropriate ?  
-Why on earth would it be ? I'm not like the people inside this place. I didn't belong.  
-That's debatable.  
-Is it ? I don't recall you know me, how I am daily.  
-Do I really need to know you on a daily basis to know your psychopathy could keep you locked up in Sinclair for good had your job not been what it is.  
-My job is what keeps my head above the water and my person out of this place. I'll die before I'm sent back there.  
-Why ?  
-I thought I had just answered that.  
-Your adoptive father is there, wouldn't it be better to talk to him rather than to strangers in here ?  
-We aren't what you would call close. I would have thought you'd have noticed.  
-I have. I watched the CCTV. You didn't seem too keen on him touching you or being anywhere near you. I was wondering what would have caused that ? If you know, of course.  
-Who said that I'd tell you even if I knew ?  
-You don't want to tell me ?  
-Not particularly, no.  
-Why ?  
-Because I prefer to keep certain things to myself.  
-Does your adoptive father know of this ?  
-Of what ?  
-Of what you don't wish to tell me.

Jane's eyes grew hard. She relaxed her jaw, trying to think of another subject she'd rather talk about or even how Joan looked this morning, pleased with herself, the uniform clinging to her body in all the right places. Bridget examined her face and wrote something down, stealing glances at her, before laying the pen down.

-Did I strike a nerve ?  
-What would make you think that ?  
-You seemed angry at the thought. Did I make you angry ?  
-What you did is that you are boring me and talking about things which don't concern you. But since I'm feeling like entertaining you to a point. Yes, Jonathan knows.  
-That's good, at least there is dialogue.

Bridget waited for Jane's witty come back but instead saw nothing inside Jane's eyes, and the latter brushed a tuft of hair behind her ear, glancing at the blonde, sighing.

-Are we done yet ?  
-I'm afraid not. How did you land in Wentworth ? Shouldn't you have been better-sent interstate ?  
-It was the closest. And I was intrigued.  
-How come ?  
-The TV likes to gossip about this place, so I thought it would be interesting to see it for myself.  
-And has the place exceeded your expectations ?  
-I'd say it's not as bad as it looks, although the inmates are animals.  
-Animals ? I hope you don't go around saying that ?  
-Why on earth would I do that ? I know what to do to avoid having a shiv planted in my neck. Not that anyone would try to hurt me again.  
-How could you be sure ?  
-Easy, didn't I take care of five inmates on my first days in this place ? I couldn't care less if they tried again. I'd send them permanently to the hospital if I must.  
-Well, I hope it won't get to that.  
-Are we done yet ?  
-No, I still have a few things I'd like to go over with you if that's okay ?  
-I don't have a choice, so please, just ask.  
-What do you make of the Governor ?  
-I thought I had also answered that before.  
-Humour me.  
-Alright, she's a gorgeous woman, she's intelligent. I think from what I've seen, she does a good job at keeping the place together. She is firm and yet still grants things for good behaviors and punishes bad behaviours, as one would expect someone in her position to do. Does that satisfy your curiosity ?  
-I'm just surprised you're not scared of her.  
-Again, I'm not. I never have been and never will be. Whatever she has done, I've done worse.  
-How could you know ?  
-It's simple. I hear things said about the Governor every day. I can make my own opinion based on that.  
-And you still think you've done worse than her ?  
-For that, she'd need to be guilty of what the inmates or the staff claim she is guilty of. And I think if I were to tell you of the things I've witnessed or done to others, you'd rush out of this room to the nearest toilet to empty your stomach.  
-Would you like to tell me what you did ?  
-I have an idea.  
-An idea ?  
-Hm, hm. Why don't you tell me the worst thing you can think of and... I'll tell you if yes or no.  
-Yes or no what ?  
-That's the whole point. I won't tell you whether I saw something like that happen or if it was I who has done the deed. But you'll know what things happened regardless. So are you interested ? That is if you have the courage, of course ?

Jane watched as Bridget swallowed thickly, clearly not having anticipated where this conversation was going.

-Why don't you start small ?  
-Murder ?  
-Obviously, yes. Go at your own speed, Miss Westfall, after all. You asked, didn't you ?  
-Premeditated murder ?  
-Yes.  
-I don't know what else to ask.  
-You can do better than that. Think of the worst things your mind can think of.  
-Mutilation ?  
-Yes. Keep on.  
-Torture ?  
-Yes.  
-I don't know..  
-Think.  
-I.. Buried alive ?  
-Yes.

Jane saw Bridget's face fall at her answer and saw her scribbling rapidly on her paper, swallowing the knot which had taken place in her throat.

-Hanging ?  
-Yes.  
-Decapitation ?

The younger woman nodded, and Bridget took a deep breath, trying to still her hands. She thought for a second and nodded faintly, seeing Jane tilt her head.

-Rape ?

Jane stared into the psychologist's eyes, relaxed, waiting a few calculated seconds, sensing the tension rising inside the blonde's body.

-Yes.

Bridget's breath caught, her eyes widening ever so slightly. She saw Jane stand up and flinched as she walked past her. Jane took hold of the water bottle on the desk and handed it to the blonde.

-But I didn't partake.

Bridget took the bottle, seeing the younger woman sit back, crossing her legs, letting her hands dangle from the arms of the chair, looking outside, humming. The blonde took a sip of water and placed the bottle down, her jaw tightening.

-Why didn't you partake ?  
-I don't know. Maybe because out of all the things I've done, I wouldn't want that to happen to me. Not that I would care much had it happened.  
-If given the order, would you do it ?  
-I would. But it doesn't mean I'd want to.  
-Is that why you have it in for Gambaro and her boys ?  
-I do not have it in. But I might have told them that if they try to hurt someone like that, regardless of whom it is. That I'd come for them, and that they better pray I'm feeling lenient.  
-Or what ?  
-Or it will be the day they die, answered Jane calmly.  
-You know I could report you for this, said Bridget trying to slow down her breathing.  
-I know, but you won't.  
-Why is that ?  
-Because nothing has happened. Yet at least. And I am not stupid, Miss Westfall. I might say this, but I wouldn't want to have a sentence that would cause me to stay here longer than necessary.  
-So you're all talk ?  
-Not exactly.  
-Would you make word on your promise ?  
-Very likely, but you already know that.  
-And what tells me you're not playing with me right now ?  
-Ah, the question, I guess you'll have to figure that one out by yourself.  
-What of Jodie and the Governor ?  
-What about them ?  
-Jodie had to go to the hospital.  
-And ?  
-She could have lost her eye.  
-And ?  
-Do you know who did this ?  
-I see, you think the Governor did it.  
-She visited her every day, one could think of this as intimidation given what Jodie has said to the ombudsman.

Jane raised an eyebrow at the blonde's words, pouting.

-Every day, you said ?  
-She told me and Miss Bennett herself.  
-I see.  
-Do you think her capable of such a thing ?  
-I guess I believe the Governor capable of many things, but that ? No.  
-Do you think she'd be capable of murder ?  
-Miss Westfall, I think everyone is capable of murder, even you. Now, does that mean the Governor killed someone ? I wouldn't know, but I guess it'd be very stupid of her. So my answer is no.  
-You like women in a position of power, don't you ?  
-I am a woman in a position of power, Miss Westfall.  
-In this place as well ?  
-Of course, no one crosses me. And if they do, I either let it slip, or if it's worth the pain, I'll show them what I'm made of.  
-And older women in a position of power ?

Jane scoffed, shaking her head softly, before looking inside the psychologist's eyes.

-I love women, now whether they are in a position of power or not is of no importance to me.  
-And if they are older ?  
-My favourite choice of partner. But don't get me wrong, I'm well aware as to who is safe to have and who isn't.  
-Really ?  
-Of course, I guess it’s useless to say you're thinking of the Governor when you speak of that topic. I might be looking at the Governor this way, but I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her position, nor add to myself and her a sentence.  
-Why not ? You could have her here all the time then.  
-Because if I get out, it will be useless and would serve neither she nor I.  
-Did you know the Governor is a psychopath too ?  
-Ah...  
-Did you see that one coming ?  
-Not really, given you're so very wrong about that, but..  
-Care to enlighten me why I'd be wrong ?  
-I thought it'd be simple. The Governor and I are nothing alike.  
-I think you are a lot alike.  
-Tell me, Miss Westfall, did you write down the fact you thought she was a psychopath before or after having sessions with the Governor and discussing her childhood, her mental state, or even the structures in which she grew up in ?

Jane stared as the blonde stayed silent, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

-Did you even bother asking her questions ? Or did you decide that her facade was who she is ?  
-How do you know so much ?  
-Simple, I observe and think. Things you seem to lack. Which is why I'm wondering, who sent you to Wentworth ? And for what reason ?  
-I think it's enough for today.  
-I couldn't agree with you more.

Jane stood and walked towards the door, opening it widely, stepping out under the wide eyes of the petite officer. Vera shot a glance at the blonde who nodded negatively at her and spun on her heels, following the inmate inside the corridors.

* * *

Jane walked inside the office, seeing the officer close the door behind her, realizing Joan's secretary was not at her desk and the blinds were rolled down. She turned and saw Joan seated at her desk, smiling, her back resting on the back of the chair.

-I didn't think you'd call me during the day.  
-Is it too risky ?  
-You tell me.

The older woman stood from her chair, walking towards Jane in front of her desk, between the two visitor's chairs. Joan sat down on her desk, staring at Jane.

-You seemed pleased with yourself.  
-I am.  
-And why is that ? Did it have to do with what happened to Jodie this morning ?  
-She's been dealt with. She won't be a nuisance anymore.  
-Do you remember what I told you about Jodie ?

Joan sighed, standing up and going back behind her desk, placing her hands on it.

-Spiteri won't be a problem anymore.  
-You're placing yourself in a dangerous situation.  
-Of course not.  
-Yes, you are. They could easily trace it back to you.  
-It will be fine.  
-Why didn't you tell me you were going to go after Jodie ?  
-You didn't want to be involved.  
-I've specifically told you I had to pick sides. I did because it's prison, and it's not as if one had much choice. Joan..  
-Don't make a fuss. It's done. I took care of it.

Jane walked up to the older woman, an eyebrow raised.

-Why didn't you tell me about what you were going to do ?  
-I've just told you.  
-No. You told me what you think I want to hear.  
-Why must you make it complicated ?  
-I'm not, it's quite simple. You don't trust me, therefore, you didn't tell me.  
-That is not true.  
-Then tell me the real reason why you went against what I told you.  
-Because she deserved to be punished. And you should not be mixed into this. It's my problem.

The younger woman rolled her eyes and grabbed Joan's arm, twisting it behind her back, bending her at the waist, her front resting on the desk.

-What are you doing ?  
-I have patience, and I like you. But I don't like being lied to by someone I trust.  
-I didn't..  
-Yes, you did. You didn't tell me. You said they'd have to be dealt with, and I told you to lay it off.  
-Let me go.  
-Why ? You didn't let go of that baseless anger towards Jodie and Doreen. Why should I let go of you now ?  
-This is childish.

Jane stared at the bent figure in front of her, raising an eyebrow. She held her twisted arm with her left hand and raised her right hand in the air, landing a blow on her ass, causing Joan's breath to hitch and eyes to widen.

-Be careful what you say.  
-Don't.  
-Do you realize the risk you're taking with your career ? Your reputation ?  
-It will all be fine. I promise.

Jane landed another blow and felt Joan flinch underneath her.

-How would you know ? After the fiasco with Spiteri ?  
-Please..  
-And the Fiasco with Matthew Fletcher, he's still alive.  
-Please don't..  
-You are reckless. And you lied to me.  
-I didn't..

The younger woman struck her again, and Joan told hold of the desk, her knuckles whitening.

-I don't trust easily, Joan. I never do. And I placed my trust in you. I placed more than my trust.  
-Jane, stop.  
-Stop what, Joan ? Telling you where you failed ?  
-No..  
-I might have something for you, Joan, but I will not abide you going behind my back.

Joan felt the next struck, and flashbacks rushed in front of her eyes. Seeing her father grabbing her by the neck or striking her when she disobeyed him when she didn't rise to his expectations, the strength leaving massive bruises on her fair skin. She felt the sting blooming and tried moving her arm, a knot rising in her throat. It's just pain, it's just pain...

-Please ! Please, stop !  
-Why ?  
-I..  
-Give me one good reason.  
-Please, don't do that.  
-Why ?  
-Don't make me...

Jane raised her hand, and Joan closed her eyes tightly, the words coming out without her consent.

-He used to do that ! Please don't ! Stop !  
-Who ?

Jane heard Joan's labored breathing and rolled her eyes. She raised her hand in the air, raising her voice.

-Who, Joan ?  
-My father !

Jane's face fell slightly, and she furrowed her brows, staring down at the taller woman. She released her arm and saw the shaking of her hands on the wooden desk as she stepped back, putting distance between them.

-You didn't tell me that.

Joan turned warily, her eyes shining, and Jane's breath caught. She took a step forward and saw the older woman flinch. The younger woman halted, gritting her teeth, and plunged her hands in her pockets, looking out the window.

-Why didn't you tell me ?  
-Why do you care ?  
-You said everything.  
-It didn't seem important.  
-It is. I should go.

Jane started walking towards the door but felt yanked back sharply. She let out a squeal as she felt two arms circle her waist, bringing her closer, and looked up at the older woman.

-Please, don't go...  
-I should.  
-Please... Stay with me...  
-You are afraid of me.  
-It's not true.  
-You flinched. And you'd be right. I've done things that would make even you throw up. I hurt people. I don't care about anyone. I lie. I pretend. It's who I am.  
-No, you're wrong.  
-I'm not.  
-You care.  
-No. I don't.  
-Then why would you mind about my safety ? Why would you want me to stay on the safe side ?  
-Because if no one does it for you, you'll get yourself killed.  
-Why me ? Why not one of the other women ?  
-I don't know.  
-Yes, you do. Because there is something you haven't felt ever and you don't know how to be.  
-Let me go, Joan.  
-You didn't let me go, so why should I ?

Jane's nose twitched, and she tried to push Joan's arm away, but the older woman tightened her grip.

-Let me go.  
-No.  
-Do you even know what you're talking about ? What you're doing ? I'll never love you as she did.  
-I'm not looking for someone like her. Please, don't leave me... Not after everything.  
-I'll hurt you.  
-So will I.  
-Maybe I don't want to hurt you.  
-Who said I wanted to ?

Tightening her jaw, Jane saw Joan take hold of her hands and started walking back, her eyes never leaving hers. She led her back behind her desk and turned her back to her. Jane raised an eyebrow and saw Joan take the pins out of her hair, letting her dark tresses flow freely on her shoulders. Jane felt Joan take hold of her hands again, and brought them to the edges of her jacket, sliding them up to the buttons, leaving her hands there.

-Are you sure ?  
-Yes.  
-Even after that ?  
-Especially after that. I don't want to think of today and it to be the only thing I'll remember.  
-I need you to tell me about these things.  
-I should have... I'm sorry..  
-Don't be. It's done.

Jane opened her work jacket and trailed her hands to the buttons of her shirt, unfastening them one by one, feeling Joan's hands resting on hers, feeling her movements. The younger woman trailed a lazy finger on the ivory skin of her stomach and raised her hand to her breasts, kneading the pliant flesh through her bra, causing a sharp intake of breath from the older woman. Joan lowered her chest on the desk, feeling the cold surface, sending shivers down her spine, turning her head to look at Jane, who looked at her warily.

-I'm alright. I need you...

The younger woman looked down, trailing her hands on her waist still covered by the tailored pants. She reached in front of her and undone the buttons as well, hooking her fingers inside her underwear and pants, sliding them both down her long legs. Jane heard Joan take a deep breath, and she lifted her jacket, getting a good look at her ass, seeing a faint reddishness, gritting her teeth. She lowered herself and left an open-mouthed kiss, her hands trailing up and down on her thighs, hearing her sigh. She kissed her other cheek and bit into the reddish flesh, feeling a shiver running down the brunette's spine. Jane sank onto her knees, caressing her thighs, looking at the sight in front of her eyes.

-Spread your legs.

Joan widened her stance feeling Jane's breath on her core, causing her hands to grasp the edge of her desk in anticipation. She felt the first swipe of her tongue, her breath hitching as Jane's tongue plunged inside her. Jane moaned at the taste, kissing her inner thigh, nibbling.

-So wet for me.

Jane trailed her tongue between her slit, parting her, circling her clit with her tongue. Feeling Joan push against her, causing Jane to dive her tongue deeper inside of her. Joan lowered her head, her forehead resting on the hardwood, biting her bottom lip, suppressing moans. She felt as Jane's tongue pushed deeper inside of her, and how one of her hands snaked to touch her clit, sending a jolt straight to her cunt. The first moan left her lips, and she felt her orgasm building in her lower belly, her legs trembling as Jane continued her relentless assault. Joan furrowed her brows, moans spilling from her lips as she felt Jane's groan deep within, and it sent her over the edge, her orgasm spreading through her, leaving her panting, her legs feeling like rubber. Joan felt a hand circling her waist and felt turned over. Jane sat her down on the desk and moved between her legs, her fingers on her clit as she latched her lips on her neck, sucking, marking her, feeling Joan's arms wrap around her shoulders.

-Plea.. Please, don’t… Stop… Hm...

Jane felt Joan's warm breath next to her ear, her moans reverberating through her skull, almost sounding like music to her. She felt the older woman arch her back, and she detached her lips from her neck. Seeing the purplish bruise tainting her ivory skin, she lowered her lips and unclasped her bra with her other hand, freeing her heavy breasts, allowing Jane to take one in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the stuff bud.

-Fuck...

Jane smiled, biting her nipple, feeling Joan raise a hand to her head, tangling her fingers in her caramel tresses, tightening her grasp, throwing her head back. Joan felt Jane's fingers sliding inside of her, and she closed her eyes, feeling the sharp burn as Jane's teeth toyed with her nipple, her chest heaving. She took a deep breath and felt something closing around her throat, her eyes snapped open, and she saw Jane's hand around her neck, squeezing, lessening the airflow to her lungs. She could feel Jane's fingers curling inside of her, hitting the rough patch and her thumb rubbing her clit, pressing on it. She wrapped her right leg around her waist, bringing her closer to her. The overload of sensations causing her head to spin slightly. She felt something wet on her lips and saw Jane's tongue tracing the line of her upper lip.

-Come for me, красивая(gorgeous). Let go.

Joan wrapped a hand around Jane's wrist, her lips parted. Jane saw the telltale twitch of her stomach and tightened her grip on Joan's neck as her second orgasm tore through her, a loud groan escaping her lips. Jane let go of her neck and wrapped her arms around her back, feeling Joan wrap her arms around her shoulders, clutching her to her breasts, her lips near her ear, panting.

-I've got you.  
-I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

Jane felt the older woman quiver and peppered kissed all over her chest, keeping a tight hold of her, letting her get down from her high. Joan breathed heavily, feeling every muscle in her body relaxing aside from the tight grip on Jane's shoulders. She grabbed her face with her hands and crashed their lips together, sucking on her tongue, feeling Jane's hand snake behind her neck, bringing her closer. They parted, Joan's hand caressing her hair as she stared into her eyes.

-Are you alright ?  
-Yes...  
-I shouldn't have done that.  
-Do you regret it ?

The younger woman saw the curiosity on Joan's face and tilted her head.

-No, because I was feeling like it was deserved. But had I known, I would have just talked to you or done something else.  
-Why ?  
-Because making you relive traumas isn't what I aspire to do. I like your company, and although it wouldn't hurt me if you were to leave or want nothing to do with me anymore, I prefer to keep you, and it not be the case.  
-I should have told you. You're right... I did say everything...

Jane scoffed, shaking her head softly, causing a strand of hair to fall in front of her eyes.

-What is it ?

Joan swirled the caramel hair around her finger, examining it before looking down at Jane.

-We both don't trust easily, therefore, we omit specific details, and then we get at each other for that very reason.

Joan's lips parted as the words made their way inside her mind, causing her to raise a perfectly shaped brow.

-I trust you, admitted Joan.  
-So do I.  
-So ?  
-Yes ?  
-I don't trust easily...  
-Neither do I.  
-Maybe we're more alike than we'd have thought.  
-That doesn't make you like me. But you're right, maybe we are more alike than we first thought.

The younger woman felt Joan trace her jaw with her finger, and she took a deep breath.

-If you want me to trust you, you have to trust me. And I have a feeling you'd say the same to me, wouldn't you ? Asked Jane.  
-Yes.  
-So we need to trust each other.  
-What if they turn you against me ?

She saw the vulnerable expression on Joan's face and grabbed her hand in hers, her thumb caressing the back of her left hand.

-Let them try, and watch them fail.

Joan stared into Jane's eyes and climbed down from the desk, holding her by the waist, making her walk backward. Jane squinted and felt Joan give a forceful push, sending her sitting on the governor's chair, her eyes widening slightly. She watched as Joan lowered herself on her knees, her hands trailing on her thighs, a strand of raven hair falling in front of her eyes, giving her an almost innocent edge. Joan unfastened the teal pants and slid them down her legs, her underwear following quickly. She looked up at the younger woman as she lowered herself, her hands circling her waist, bringing her closer to the edge of the chair. Joan kissed her inner thighs, dragging her teeth on smooth skin, feeling the slight quiver under her fingertips.

-On your chair, hm ?  
-See it as me showing appreciation.

Jane laughed as Joan used the same sentence she had given her a few days ago and paused, holding tightly onto the armrests, her lips parted. Joan had darted her tongue out, plunging it inside of the younger woman, holding onto her, wiggling her tongue as she thrust into her.

-You're learning fast I see, breathed out Jane.

Her hips bucked into Joan's mouth, and her left hand ended on her head, bringing her closer, feeling her moans on her clit. Jane squirmed as she felt Joan's lips wrap around her clit, her tongue pressing against it, causing her to throw her head back. She brought a hand to her chest tweaking her hardened nipple between her fingers, feeling her orgasm building in her lower belly. Joan spread her legs wider, resting them on the armrests, and slid three fingers inside of Jane, gliding her thumb over her swollen clit, her lips trailing kisses on her stomach, hitching up to her left breast, biting the hardened bud. Jane tensed, biting her bottom lip, tightening her grip on Joan's head, as her breath caught at the back of her throat, her chest heaving. She felt the long fingers slip out, and she whined at the loss, hearing a soft chuckle. Jane opened her eyes and saw how shiny and swollen Joan's lips were. She took hold of her hands and made her stand up before tugging on her hands for her to straddle her.

-I'm too heavy.  
-Nonsense, I want to hold you.

Jane tugged on her hands again, and Joan straddled her, parting her legs, facing the shorter woman. Jane peppered kisses on her chest, feeling Joan's hand in her hair, and breathed in her neck, feeling a shiver running down the older woman's spine. She looked up, wrapping her arms around her waist, bringing them closer so that their bodies touched, their lips barely a few centimeters away.

-Perfect.

Joan beamed, her chest rising peacefully. She felt Jane's tongue tracing her lips before bringing her into a hungry kiss, tasting herself on the older woman's lips. They stayed seated like that for a few minutes before Jane broke the silence.

-What do you plan to do with Doreen ?  
-I haven't thought of it yet.

Jane grabbed a handful of raven hair, forcefully yanking her head back, hearing the older woman moan.

-Joan, threatened Jane.  
-I promise. I haven't thought of it yet. Nothing came up.  
-And if something comes up ?  
-I'll see when it does. I thought about drugs.  
-You know that will lengthen her sentence ?  
-Not if she didn't touch the drugs.

Jane stared up at her, seeing how her lips parted, her nose nuzzling her palm. She lowered her eyes and brought her lips to her neck sucking, feeling Joan's back arching.

-I just.. Just want to scare.. Her.. I pro.. Promise..  
-Smith's involved.

Joan's breath hitched as she looked down at Jane taking her shirt off of her, causing her to part with her neck. She started kneading her breast as she felt Jane's fingers barely touch her nipples.

-I know...  
-This can end one of two ways, you on this chair or you in a cell.  
-It'll be alright... God... Please...  
-My, my, someone's hungry for more.  
-Mh, mh...

Jane raised an eyebrow, her lips curling into a devilish smile. She lowered her right hand between the brunette's legs, brushing over clit, feeling her hips undulating to deepen the friction. The younger woman brought her lips next to her ear, nibbling at her earlobe before moaning into her ear.

-Ah, ah, be a good girl and wait.  
-Пожалуйста...(Please...)

The younger woman left feather-like kisses on her ivory neck, feeling nails scratching her back as she descended to her reddened buds. Joan flinched at how sensitive her breasts felt and couldn't help her hips undulating, trying to draw Jane closer. Jane pressed with her thumb on her clit and felt Joan's nails digging into her shoulder blade, making her groan. She licked her nipples and stared up at the woman writhing on her thighs. Jane brought her closer still, whispering in her ear, feeling her breathing deepening, the chair moving with them.

* * *

Bea was sat at the table, sharing concerned looks with Franky. They hadn't been able to calm down ever since Doreen had left the unit with Joshua, and Jess had come back alone with the bub. Jane hadn't moved from the sofa, her book resting on her thighs, lazily turning the pages. She heard footsteps and shuffle near the table, causing her to look up from her book seeing Doreen entered the unit again, Bea and Franky walking towards her, as Maxine exited her cell.

-Dor, you OK ?  
-Good ?  
-Where's Josh ? Inquired Doreen.  
-Jess is putting him to bed, love.  
-Hey, so what's happened ?  
-Nash has broken parole. So he's going back to Walford. They gonna charge him with drug trafficking. They wanna charge me with it. They called me an "unfit mother".  
-Hold on, But did you see the drugs ? Did you touch 'em ? Asked Franky.  
-No.  
-Well, then they're bullshitting you. They can't prove anything.  
-Did Nash give you any idea he was bringing drugs in ?  
-No. He was so excited about being a daddy. He never would have. Ferguson thinks you were behind it.  
-She what ?  
-Well, were you ?  
-No, answered Bea shaking her head.  
-So it could have been Ferguson. She set him up.  
-Would she set up Nash ? Because you made me get close to her.  
-No, we don't know it was her for sure.  
-Well, she was in medical when the baby was born. Maybe she heard us when I told you about Jianna. Oh, this is.. This is.. This is payback. This is on you. This is your fault ! Because you started a fight you can't win.

Doreen brushed off Maxine's hand on her arm, turning quickly to enter her cell, leaving her friends. Jane shook her head, and Bea raised an eyebrow at the gesture, nudging Maxine, nodding towards the younger woman. Franky sighed as the redhead walked towards the sofa and stopped in front of Jane, trying to look impressive. Jane turned a page, placing the bookmark between the pages, and closed the book, lifting her chin to stare up at the top dog.

-Can I help you ?  
-How's the Freak doing ?  
-I heard the Governor was displeased about the fact drugs are still getting in. She seems to make it her mission to have this place rid of it.  
-Does the Freak wanna hurt Doreen ?  
-For me to know that I'd need to talk to her daily don't you think ?  
-Well, you do, don't you ? Where were you during lunch ?  
-I wasn't hungry. Plus, there is always too much noise. Calm is scarce in this place. I tend to enjoy it while it lasts. Hence me not always being here.  
-Does the Freak have something in store for Doreen ?  
-Well, I don't know. She gave her the garden project. You ruined it with drugs, and Doreen got pregnant. She didn't put her in solitary whereas she probably should have. She gave her a new mattress, gave her her ice cream, and Doreen gossiped about her to you, and so I heard you say, she insulted her. So tell me, Bea, wouldn't you be hurt and angry too had you been used like that ? Taken advantage of ? Had your trust torn apart ?

Franky sighed, glancing at Maxine who shared a look with her before looking back at the redhead.

-I've said it before, and I'll say it again since I seem to have to repeat myself in this place. Actions have consequences. If you're not ready to accept them or even to deal with them, don't do anything which could lead to said consequences in the first place.

Jane stood up, standing mere centimeters away from Bea, inspecting her book before she looked straight into her eyes.

-If something were to happen, it'd be your fault. Just like for Jodie, you use people close to you to get what you want. You think the Governor is the big bad wolf of this place. But maybe you'll be less of a hypocrite when you'll come to realize, aside from the fact you both are on a different side of the bars, you are not so different. You're the reason these things are happening. Because you decided she was the monster, but who's to say you aren't either ?

The younger woman stared at the top dog with pity and glanced at the two women before stepping aside and making her way outside of the unit. She stopped and turned before turning at the corner, a fake smile gracing her lips.

-Oh right, I almost forgot. Since you seem to think she and I are such best friends if not more, I'll make sure to convey your... Warm and friendly greetings to the Governor should I see her today.

Bea gritted her teeth are she saw the younger woman leaving, hearing Franky scoff.

-Where the fuck did they find that one ?

* * *

-Stop what you're doing. Step away from the desk, snapped Joan, as she entered without knocking on the psychologist's door.  
-What ?  
-Do as I say.

Bridget placed her pen down and stood up, moving aside as she stared at the two women before her.

-Am I being fired ?  
-You're resigning. Believe me, it's far better than the alternative.  
-And what would that be ?  
-Imagine the Board. They put you in here to spy on me, and you take up with an inmate.  
-That is rubbish.  
-Miss Bennett has furnished me with a statement of what she witnessed between you and Doyle.  
-Which was nothing.  
-You don't really want to go through a formal investigation, do you ? And you realize how damaging that would be for you ?  
-I'll take that risk.  
-It will hurt you, your reputation, people close to you. And your assessment of Franky Doyle, that's critical for her parole. These allegations you know, it would be impossible for the Parole Board to consider your report on her. I can see another what ? At least twelve months getting the proper assessments and paperwork ready for her to lodge another bid ?  
-You would do that ?

Joan scoffed. She stepped forward, raising her hand, holding the letter in the air, staring at Bridget. The latter took the letter, and Joan turned to walk away.

-I wondered, how's Jane ?

Joan stopped. She turned towards the blonde, an eyebrow raised.

-Foster ?  
-Hm, hm.  
-Now, how would I know Miss Westfall ?  
-It's common knowledge that you've seen her repeatedly. Both in your office and within the corridors of the prison.  
-Foster being an inmate within these walls makes it hard to avoid bumping into her, don’t you think ? As for her visits to my office, they were regarding her file, which we both know what quite bare when she first landed here.  
-I just find surprising the fact she is the only one who seems unafraid of you.  
-We both know Foster is a psychopath, Miss Westfall. Based on her words, there isn't anyone who has yet succeeded to scare her or even make her fear for her life.  
-She seems to have high esteem for you. She regards you as someone who does right by this place. And she is the only inmate who doesn't follow the top dog's rules and seems to be getting away with it.  
-All that to say, Miss Westfall ?  
-She's helped you with Jess Warner. Why is that ?

Joan turned fully to face the psychologist, lacing her fingers together.

-Your point, Miss Westfall.  
-Jane doesn't care about anyone. She could have very well let Warner hit you and then help you or just walk away. After all, she proudly claims not wanting to be sucked in the prison drama.  
-If you're asking me why she acted the way she did, I'm afraid I can't tell you.  
-Jane is placing herself in a difficult position, helping you like that. Her stay in medical alone is proof of that.  
-Inmates misbehaving are my concern, Miss Westfall, yours as it so happens, is to clear your desk and leave this building.

The older woman left the room, leaving Bridget and Vera to stare at each other. The petite officer watched as the blonde sat back down, opening the envelope taking, the letter out, studying it. She took a pen from the desk and signed at the bottom, under the watchful gaze of the officer before giving it to her.

-Why did you do that ?  
-Just because you're having inappropriate relations with a prisoner doesn't mean everybody else is. Fletch ? You planted ideas in his head when you know how vulnerable he is.  
-What would I stand to gain by doing anything like that ?  
-I don't know.  
-I can't discuss clients with you, but I promise you I did not plant anything in his head.  
-Keys.  
-Have you submitted the incident report on Jodie Spiteri yet ?  
-Not yet.  
-Before you do, have a look in her file.  
-After you.

Bridget stared at Vera, holding her box before stepping out of the office. She started walking and heard the petite officer's heel on the floor. They both climbed down the stairs and made their way outside of the building, walking along the grilles as inmates were enjoying the fresh air. Franky, who was rolling a cigarette, saw them and furrowed her brows, getting on her feet.

-Gidget, what's going on ?  
-Back away from the fence, Doyle.  
-They're getting rid of you ? Fuck. What about my parole ? I've never gonna get out of here.  
-You'll be all right.  
-I'm sorry.  
-You did nothing wrong.  
-Miss Westfall.  
-I'll be at your hearing, OK ? Don't worry.  
-Now.

Bridget shared a look with the brunette before walking towards Vera who was waiting for her by the door. They both walked away and exited through another door leading to the staff's entrance by Gate 3. Vera turned on her heels about to leave but paused as she heard her name.

-Vera, when Ferguson goes down, and she will be careful you don't get sucked down with her. Jane might be beyond the point of saving, not that she ever thought of herself as such, but it might not be too late for you. There is something about them I can't place my finger on. Maybe you can.

Vera furrowed her brows and watched as Bridget turned and walked away, her words occupying her mind.

* * *

The dining room was filled with talks and sounds of cutleries as the inmates were served and chatted amongst themselves, taking their respective places at the tables. Jane had sat away from the commotion, alone. She had barely started eating when she saw two hands resting on the edge of the table from the corner of her eyes. She looked up and saw an inmate staring down at her, her head tilted.

-Why d'you do it, Foster ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Warner. Why didn't you let her hit the Freak ?

Jane stared at the inmate, squinting as she heard the discussions lessen and a majority of the inmates present staring at them. Bea included. She saw her shift in her chair, staring at them interested.

-What's your business with the Gov ? Foster ?

The younger woman's lips curled upward as she glanced up at the inmate before pouting softly, shrugging.

-Wouldn't you like to know ? You must be bored out of your skull to ask about other people's lives.  
-Maybe you're a lagger. Maybe that's what's going on.  
-What a limited imagination you have to think I'd get involved in your child-like messes. She's the Governor. She runs the place. She decides what goes on in here. Don't you think that if she gets harmed by a prisoner, said prisoner will never see the light of day ever again ? I want to come out of Wentworth one day, and I respect higher management. So I decided to do what I felt was appropriate, regardless of your petty rules and how miffed you are with the Governor.  
-Are you fuckin' her ? Not that anyone who's even remotely sane would.  
-Are you checking for competition ? Because that'd be the only valid reason why you'd be so interested.

The inmate stepped back, frowning at Jane.

-I'd rather lose my hand than be touched by that Freak.  
-You can dislike her way to handle things as much as you want, but I've seen how half of you look at her when she's not looking or when you think no inmate can catch you staring. You're all looking at her like a fucking piece of meat. I'm sure you all would like to know what she tastes like, or even to bring her down on her knees, well, newsflash. She's a woman, not food nor a toy. And she rules this place.

Jane scoffed at the face of the inmate who backed away. Bea heard the inmate mutter under her breath as she went back to her table and glanced back at Jane, who seemed unfazed by all of this or the fact she was the center of attention of most of the inmates in the dining room, casually sipping her glass of water.


	2. Chapter 2

Brushing her hair away from her face, Jane made her way through the corridors, chatter fading as she stepped closer to the shower block. Her eyes landed on the door, and she heard heavy and fast footsteps getting closer to her. The door swung open, and Jane saw Kim rushing out, her hands in her pockets, her head down. Jane looked at her as she left before keeping on walking towards the door. She entered and walked towards the mirrors, inspecting her face, her eyes caught a dark form in one of the shower stalls, and she spun on her heels, furrowing her brows. Jane placed her things in the last shower stall, turning on the water so it could get warmer before walking towards the middle one, sliding the curtain away, her face remaining stoic. She let go of the curtain, her hand resting along her thigh. Jane stared at the dead inmate, her eyes studying Cindy Lou's state. She sighed, thinking about how the Governor was going to rip the head of whatever officer was on duty at the kitchen this morning. As she saw no movement from the inmate, Jane took off her robe and hanged it before walking towards the panic button. She pressed the red button, hearing the alert ringing in her ears as she walked away, disrobing, walking back to the last cubicle to take her shower. Jane sighed as the warm water ran down her body, slowly relaxing her muscles. The younger woman finished washing her hair when she heard the door of the shower block open harshly, heels echoing within the walls. Jane turned her head and saw Joan alongside officer Miles, nurse Atkins, and a male officer. She saw the male officer about to leave the room, but Jane shook her head negatively, before nodding towards the Governor, the male officer followed her gaze, and nodded at the gesture. Jane watched as nurse Atkins stood by the body of Cindy Lou, trying to catch a pulse but finding none, something which had seemed to anger the older woman greatly.

-How are there drugs in this prison again ?! Shouted the Governor. Did you search her ?  
-Nothing on her, Governor, answered Linda.  
-Toss her cell. There's more where this came from. I want it found.  
-Yes, Governor.  
-Now ! Shouted the older woman.  
-Yes, Governor.

Linda and the male officer left the room, and Jane wrapped her towel around her body, pushing the curtain aside, watching as Joan kneeled in front of the dead inmate, her nose twitching at the sigh.

-She was already like that when I arrived.

The older woman turned her head right away, surprised to see Jane, and stood on her feet, staring at the younger woman. Her hair was dripping on her shoulders and back. She saw some droplets sink between her breasts and inhaled sharply.

-Do you know anything ?  
-I'm afraid not, Governor. There was no one when I arrived, well except..  
-You saw no one leaving the shower block ?  
-No, Governor.

Jane nodded, and Joan stepped closer, looking menacingly at her, shooting a side glance at the nurse who busied herself with the dead inmate. Joan looked down at the younger woman, seeing her glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

-There was someone, she whispered.

Joan furrowed her brows parting her lips, and Jane nodded negatively.

-She saw me. If I tell, she'll tell Smith.  
-Kitchen workers ?

Jane agreed, and Joan's gaze lowered to her cleavage, her nose twitching as she saw a drop of water disappearing down her chest. The older woman parted, walking back to the middle stall as Jane smirked and took her things, laying them down on the bench. She let her towel drop on the floor and started drying her hair.

-Once you're done here, you'll return to your un..

The younger woman spun on her heels when she didn't hear the end of the sentence and saw Joan staring at her body, her eyes trailing up and down wantonly, her jaw tensing while nurse Atkins stared at Jane wide-eyed, probably thinking she had a death wish. Jane heard the deep inhale coming from the older woman and trailed her towel from her hair, down to the front of her body, drying her skin lazily, tilting her head on the side, an eyebrow raised.

-Seeing something you like, Governor ?

Jane smirked as she felt Joan's burning gaze on her skin, and she saw the mask taking place again.

-Get dressed. Then go back to your unit.  
-Yes, Governor, said Jane with a smile.

Joan left the room, glaring at Atkins, who looked down, and when she passed the door, the nurse glanced back up at Jane, who was putting her shirt on, a satisfied smile plastered on her face. The nurse shook her head, glancing back at the inmate next to her, ready to follow the procedure.

* * *

Jane had finished drying her hair when she heard the voice of Matthew Fletcher, causing her brow to rise, and her head to poke through the opening of her door.

-Smith, back to your cell.  
-Let me know if you need anything Franky.

She saw as Bea went to stand in front of her door and as the male officer glared at her.

-Doyle, open the door.  
-She’s not feeling very good, Mr. Fletcher.  
-I don’t give a shit Smith. There’s been an OD and I am getting the blame for it.  
-Why are you picking on us ? We’re clean all right, said Boomer trying to knit.  
-Gotta be why you got another seven years right ? I’m opening the door Doyle. Now.

Fletcher opened the door as Jane came out of her cell, hearing the brunette protest.

-What the fuck ? Was taking a dump.  
-Get out.  
-Go on. Why don’t you hurry up. I got a parole to prep for.

Suddenly heels echoed through the hallway and a faint smirk appeared on the younger woman’s lips. Joan arrived in the unit, scanning her surroundings

-Miss Miles, Mr. Fletcher.

The blonde officer came out of the cell, nodding negatively, making Joan turn towards the man.

-Mister Fletcher ?  
-When I entered the unit, the prisoner’s door was closed. I opened the door and observed Doyle, um, she appeared to be hiding something in her tracksuit pants. I’m not sure what it is, but, I reckon that she’s banged it.  
-Well let’s hope your assumption is correct. I’m holding you responsible for those drugs. Slot her.  
-Oh god, sighed Franky.

Linda took Franky by the arm, leading her out of the unit, as she made gestures to the officer. Joan and Jane’s eyes crossed path and the younger woman could see the lust in the dark orbs, the hunger behind them. Bea and Maxine caught onto that and shared a perplexed look. Joan saw how smug she was and her nose twitched, glancing at the people present before spinning on her heels leaving the unit, Matthew Fletcher behind her. The second the officers turned the corner Bea leaped forward, grabbing Jane by the neck, forcing her against the wall behind her, her face centimetres from the younger woman. Maxine stared at the entrance before walking towards the redhead sighing while Doreen held Joshua, her eyes wide.

-What the fuck was that ?  
-That what, Smith ?  
-With the Freak.  
-Oh, that ?  
-Bea, let her go.  
-What the fuck was that. You better answer if you know what’s good for you.  
-Since you asked so nicely. I was taking a shower when the Governor arrived to oversee Cindy Lou’s OD. I came out of the shower and had to dress at some point. I undressed and she might have turned at that moment.

Jane saw the confused expression of the top dog although her grip did not lessen on her neck.

-What ? Why would you do that ?  
-Do what Maxine ?  
-Undress and dress in front of her, asked Doreen, imagine if she gets sick ideas ?!  
-Oh well, guess it’ll test my resolve. Either way, I didn’t care and still don’t care. It was most entertaining to see her stare up and down at my body, she looked rather flustered if I dare say so myself. But more seriously, I had to get dressed to come back here. It’s all a very enticing game.  
-What the fuck do you know about Jianna ? Has she ever mentioned her ? At any point ?

The younger woman glanced at the redhead, tilting her head as much as she could given how the hand restricted her movements.

-I will not work for you. Regardless of what you say or do. Unlike Jodie I can take whatever you’d put my way.

Jane stepped forward, their nose barely touching. She saw Maxine take a step forward, her eyes never leaving Bea’s, stoic.

-Would you like to keep your hands ?  
-What ?  
-Because if you do, I’d strongly advise you to take them off of me.

Bea frowned drawing her hands away, staring at Jane baffled as the young woman made her way back inside her cell.

* * *

-Hey Dor are you OK ?

Doreen rolled the magazine, going towards the table, anger showing on her face, the redhead following her closely.

-What ? No, I’m not. What happened to your no drugs policy aye ? I don’t want Josh seeing this ugly shit.  
-He’s just a baby, Dor, he wouldn’t have even registered it.  
-Not yet, but in a year's time, he will. I don’t want him in a place where he’s going to see dead bodies and junkies shooting up.  
-Look, I took my eye off the ball. But I’ll shut it down now it’s going to stop.  
-Really ?  
-Yeah.  
-After what’s happened with Nash. I’m completely freaked out. I can’t even talk to him.  
-I know.  
-Anderson, Governor wants to see you.

Both friends looked over at the officer before sharing a look. Doreen stood and followed the man sighing.

-Just be careful.

Bea watched as Doreen left, her head tilted, muttering under her breath. She walked away from the table and joined Liz and Maxine further away.

-How’s Dor ?  
-I thought the drugs were under control.  
-She’ll live.  
-Oh, Bea, come on.  
-Where did he take her ?  
-The Freak.  
-For all, we know she just wants to tell her how are things going with Nash.  
-Either way, we have more important.  
-Like what ?  
-Jane.  
-No, Bea, drop it. Jane is out of our reach.  
-This little shit is disrespecting me, she talks her mouth off and you expect me to let it slide ?  
-Bea. You know you can’t get to her.  
-Jane is tougher than this place, love, it might not even be the first time she’s in a place like this.  
-That doesn’t change anything.  
-Remember last time ? She told us she let herself be bashed. And when she arrived, she took on Juice and her Boys, its five inmates Bea. She could have sent us to the hospital like that.  
-So we do nothing ? There is something she’s hiding.  
-And what do you think it is ?  
-It has to do with the Freak.  
-Why ? Asked Liz.  
-Because no one even remotely sane in this place would defend her.  
-You know what Franky said, if Jane’s indeed a psychopath it would make sense.  
-Yeah, and wouldn’t you prefer her being on our side than the Freak?  
-Bea...  
-She won’t change her stance and you know it. I’d rather keep my hands and so should you, admitted Maxine.  
-If she’s a psychopath why would you think there’d be anything between her and the Governor ?  
-Franky said it, she finds us entertaining, I’m sure could she make popcorn, she’d sit back and watch us all day. We just need to ask the right person...

Bea saw Miss Miles walking behind the fence and stood right away walking towards her, glancing around.

-Miss Miles !

The blonde officer stopped, an eyebrow raised, and turned to face the redhead.

-What is it, Smith ?  
-I need your help.  
-With ?  
-Jane and the Governor.  
-What about them ?  
-What do you know ?  
-Who says I know anything ?  
-Well, could you find out ?

Linda scoffed, looking at Bea incredulous.

-Not a chance in hell, Smith.  
-Why not ?  
-Because I don’t want to get sacked, though I know you don’t give a shit about us.  
-What if there’s money for you ?  
-Still no, Smith. Between you and the Governor, I’d rather not be in her bad sides.

The officer walked away leaving Bea to stare at the void, in front of her, hitting the fence with her hand.

* * *

Linda was walking in the corridors, Jane behind. She had already turned the cameras leading to ther showers as to not have to mind their steps as much. They turned a corner and walked towards the door. Jane heard a faint sound of running water and furrowed her brows staring at the officer who nodded towards the door. She saw her leave and turned, looking inside. Her lips parted, and a grin took place on her face as she opened the door, hearing distinctly the water running in the last shower stall. Jane closed the door gently, walking towards the last stall, seeing the tall figure standing under the warm stream of water.

-My, my, all of this for me, Governor ?

Joan turned her head, her eyes falling on the shorter woman, her hands resting in her hair as a sly smile graced her lips. She spun on her heels, fully facing Jane whose eyes traveled up and down her figure languidly, leaving burning trails on her fair skin, causing Joan’s cheeks to redden.

-Aren’t you going to join me ?  
-I don’t know, I quite like the view I have from here. Quite ethereal.  
-Пожалуйста ?(Please?)  
-Вы пытаетесь завоевать меня, говоря русский ?(Are you trying to win me over by speaking Russian?)  
-Может быть...(Maybe...)

Jane grinned, lifting her shirt off her head, her hair gracefully falling back on her shoulders, catching Joan staring at her, taking a deep breath in anticipation as she pulled down her pants and knickers, placing them on the rest of her clothes on the bench, next to Joan’s uniform. The younger woman faced Joan again and started walking towards her, lust in her eyes, seeing the woman in front of her taking a shallow breath. Joan stepped back, allowing Jane into the stall with her and placed her hands around her neck bringing her into a heated kiss, feeling her smirking on her lips. She nibbled on her bottom lip, bringing her body closer to hers, sensing an arm wrapping around her waist and a hand making it’s way in her drenched hair, grabbing a fistful, detaching their faces. Joan glanced down at Jane, pouting as she raised an eyebrow at her.

-Кто сказал, что вы контролировали, губернатор ?(Who said you were in control, Governor ?)

Jane dragged her lips on the older woman’s neck, trailing her tongue on her skin, tracing her pulse point, feeling a shiver run down her spine.

-Скажи мне, ты остался в этом штате весь день или ты прикосшился к себе, думая о себе ?(Tell me, did you stay in that state all day or did you touch yourself thinking of me ?)

She trailed the hand around her waist back to the front of her body, sinking lower, brushing the dark curls away, her fingers slipping between slippery folds, hearing Joan moan and seeing her hips bucking, searching for more contact.

-Hm, ты пропитан. Это все для меня ?(Hm, you’re soaked. Is that all for me?)

Joan nodded, feeling Jane’s fingers faintly brush her clit. She was about to speak when she threw her head back, holding tighter onto Jane. The latter had bitten her nipple, sucking the hard bud in her mouth, barely dipping her fingers inside of the dark haired woman. God, she was such a tease.

-Это... Hm... это чувствует так.. так хорошо. Вы... Hm... чувствую себя потрясающе...(This... Hm... This feels so.. So good. You... Hm... Feel amazing…)  
-You wanted for me to do this, didn’t you ?  
-Yes…  
-Тогда скажи мне, что вы хотите. Вы бы предпочли ездить на пальцах ? Или у меня на коленях ? (Then tell me what you want. Would you rather ride my finger ? Or have me on my knees ?)

The older woman tried rocking her hips to draw her fingers deeper but Jane took her fingers out and raised her hand to hold onto her throat, causing her Joan’s lips to part. She squeezed enough to feel the blood pumping underneath her finger tips and glanced up into Joan’s brown orbs.

-Спросите красиво. Давай, скажи это. Отпустите эту часть себя. Использовать его. Расскажи мне. Что. Ты. Хотеть.(Ask nicely. Come on, say it. Let go of that part of yourself. Harness it. Tell me. What. You. Want.)

Joan groaned and grabbed Jane's wrip twisting so she had no choice but to let go of her hair and sink to her knees so that it didn't break. She felt a hand in her hair and Joan forced her to look up at her, her face near her wanting core.

-Я хочу, чтобы ты на коленях, и твой язык внутри меня, пока я езжу на рот.(I want you on your knees, and your tongue inside of me, while I ride your mouth.)

Jane felt the grip on her hair tighten and she smirked, showing her teeth while her hands trailed up to rest on the older woman's waist, grazing her nails on her fair skin. The younger woman was pleased by what she was seeing, finally her older lover was harnessing some of her power and desires, taking it instead of asking for it. She shuffled closer, placing a lingering kiss above the patch of dark hair between her thighs, looking up at her wantonly, seeing her chest heaving rapidly.

-Это будет мое удовольствие.(It'll be my pleasure.)

* * *

Bea and Maxine were playing cards, enjoying the calm the empty unit provided. They heard footsteps and the sound cause Jane to look up from the sink, taking the dry mug and placing back in the shelf. Jess walked inside the unit, going straight for Doreen’s cell, her face falling slightly. She spun on her heels and walked towards the table.

-Have you guys seen Doreen ? Said the blonde now smiling.  
-Yes. She’s having a visit with her sister, love.  
-Why didn’t she tell me ?  
-Why, answering to you now is she ? Snapped Bea.  
-No, I just wanted to know where she was.  
-Hey.

Fast footsteps echoed throughout the walls and Franky appeared at a corner, clutching her stomach, breathing heavily. She went into her cell and closed the door behind her while Bea stood and rushed at the door. Jane eyed Jess an eyebrow raised and the blonde glared at her turning on her heels.

-Franky. Are you OK ?  
-Yeah I’m fine.  
-Are you sure ?  
-Yes for fuck sake.

Maxine stood from the chair, and quickly walked at the entrance of the unit, looking around, checking for any screw. The redhead saw Jess about to leave and spoke.

-Hey Jess, I got a plumbing job for you.  
-What ?  
-Hey Franky, don’t flush.  
-I’m not doing it.  
-Oh yes, you are.

Jane scoffed at the irony and wiped her hands with the rag, folding it back neatly. She started walking towards the entrance when she heard Franky whimpering, feeling bored to a fault while Bea tilted her head, looking at her.

-Gonna see the Freak Jane ?  
-Нет, но пожалуйста, верите что заставляет вас чувствовать себя лучше.(No, but please, do believe whatever makes you feel better.)

All three women stared at Jane their brows furrowed, surprised to say the least.

-What is this gibberish, asked Jess scoffing.  
-It’s called Russian. But you wouldn’t know about that would you now, hm ?

Jane smiled at Jess, eyeing her up and down before pouting softly.

-You speak Russian, love ?

The younger woman turned her head, her eyes falling on Maxine. She thoughts for a second, maybe giving them that piece of information wasn’t going to hurt much, after all it’s not as if they knew anything or would understand anything Russian thrown at them. She gave her a real smile and nodded, brushing her hair away from her face.

-Yes I do, I am Russian.  
-And what did that long, incomprehensible sentence mean ?  
-It meant no. But think whatever you want. I was actually going to the library to play some chess with the only worthy opponent in this place.  
-And who is that ?  
-Myself.

Jane glanced at everyone in the unit before spinning on her heels, walking away, hearing Bea scoff before talking to Franky again. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Using the faint light coming from her window, Jane started a new chapter of her book, flipping through the pages. She was about to flip another page when she heard noises coming from outside her cell, soft banging noises, she heard a cell door opening and listened to the ushered footsteps. Key jingled and the gate opened and closed. She heard whispers though she couldn’t tell what they were saying and then the unit was surrounded by silence again. Jane glanced at the window, before staring back at her book, trying to keep on reading. But her brain went back at what she just heard and she closed her book, pushing the cover away from her body. She stood and looked around the unit through the window. The room was in the dark and she gently opened her door. She went to the cells in front of hers and looked through the windows. She arrived in front of one cell and saw no one inside, she looked at the drawings and realized it was Bea cell. Jane furrowed her brows, walking back inside her cell, wondering what could be taking place in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was standing by her cell door, staring at the dark haired woman inside the top dog’s cell, an eyebrow raised. She heard footsteps and saw the redhead halt when she saw the screws at the entrance and in front of her cell. Bea glanced at Jane who shrugged before looking back inside Bea’s cell, seeing the latter walk towards it. Joan was flipping through books, anger visible on her face. Jane stared at her, seeing her flip through things, gritting her teeth, moving erratically.

-Oh. I must have missed the order for the cell toss.  
-You didn’t. But as this is my prison, I can search any cell, at any time, at my discretion.  
-Thought you didn’t like getting your hands dirty.  
-I’m beginning to think that policy might have to change.

The younger woman saw Joan stop and realized she had seen Bea’s drawing of her. She saw the surprise and anger mixing on her features and she sighed, realizing what was happening.

-That’s a good likeness, don’t you think ? I can do one for your office if you’d like.

Joan raised her hand about to detach the drawing when Bea’s hand shot upward preventing her from doing damaging the drawing. She grabbed her harshly by the chin, her anger simmering beneath the surface, visible by all. She clenched her jaw and let go of the top dog, taking off her latex gloves exiting the cell. Her eye crossed path with Jane who was standing straight and stoic, but she seemed to have a different edge. Joan shook her head, hearing the baby’s cries getting louder inside her skull. She started walking away, the cries creating a growing uneasy feeling inside of her, causing her to halt in front of Doreen’s cell.

-Could someone be a mother to that child !

Jane watched as Joan left the unit quickly, breathing heavily. She hadn’t seen her like that ever, even when they had spoken about what seemed to be hard subjects for the older woman, when she was unravelling. Bea exited her cell, glaring at Jane, nodding towards her her.

-Seems like your girlfriend is not feeling so well. Maybe you should go out there and do whatever it is you do.

The younger woman saw the top dog going towards the entrance of the unit, but she took big steps and yanked her back, causing the redhead’s back to collide with the wall.

-You’re playing a very dangerous game, Bea.  
-Let me go.  
-No.

Bea tried to hit her but Jane turned her over, holding one arm behind her back, placing a hand on her mouth to muffle her voice.

-By the end of this, one of you will die. I hope you realize it’s a death sentence you brought over your head. I know it was you who left during the night. Now I don’t know what for. But I could very well go to the Governor with that.

The redhead bit Jane’s hand and the later barely winced, but still moved her hand away.

-If you do that, you’ll be branded a lagger and the women will kill you.  
-Thing is… I’m not afraid of them, nor what they could do to me. But you are. You are afraid of the consequences, you act tough, but inside you loath having to do this. And sometimes you revel into it, you thrive. And it scares you, because you stand on that same line I stand on. The Governor stands on. Everybody here stands on. And you cross it and you’re hating yourself for it, but at the same time you think it’s necessary. You’re nothing but a farce. Because inside, you’re just like anybody in this place.

Jane let go of the top dog, impassive, staring at her. Bea rubbed her arm, glaring at the younger woman, her brows furrowing.

-What are we to you ?! Fucking entertainment ?  
-Yes. Dare I say you’re all better than cinema.

Jane walked away entering her cell, closing her door behind her, while Bea stared incredulously, anger rising withing her chest. She gritted her teeth, feeling the throbbing in her arm lessen, and she spun on her heels, a clear idea as to how make the younger woman pay alongside the Governor.

* * *

The dining room was filled with chatters during lunch, and from afar, Bea and Maxine were watching as their plan to isolate Juice was set into motion. They watched as the injured inmate spoke to Stella and pushed a chair for her to sit on, but the latter pushed it away, sitting at another table, glancing at the top dog.

-Bingo.  
-Do you think death by a thousand cuts will work on Ferguson ?  
-It only takes one to open an artery.

Jane who was passing behind the two friends to go and sit at a table heard the discussion and nearly halted, instead she kept on walking and sat down at the same table as Stella but at the other end. She had to think about what she had just heard and what had happened during the night and the cell toss this morning. Obviously Bea had had something to do with whatever had rattled the older woman. She had no idea who could be the other person, but it had to be an officer.  
It wouldn’t be Linda Miles, not only did she fear the repercussions but she was more than well compensated for her troubles. Now whether she took that as paying for her silence but still would help the top dog it was another story.  
Will Jackson would never in a lifetime be the one to help Smith, regardless of his views on the Governor. As long as he was oblivious to why Joan had arrived at Wentworth for, he was off the list. Which left her with officers who seemed to have decided to have it in for Joan. Mister Fletcher and Miss Bennett. She knew the petite officer had come to separate herself from Joan given recent events, but would she dare to go against her this way ? Jane found the thought rather laughable, and yet, she knew better than to think the Deputy wouldn’t bite if threatened. She also seemed to have it in for Jane due to her closeness with the Governor, although she was sure that the officer knew nothing that could incriminate either of them.  
Mister Fletcher on the other hand. Jane sighed as she thought of the male officer. She had heard how much of a pain he had been, even before Joan arrived. Too friendly and not in a good way with colleagues, and inmates. His drinking problem, his anger. Everything a bad officer from a show about a prison should be. Could it have been him who had taken Bea out during the night ?  
Jane didn’t like this. She had seen how Joan had reacted this morning and it left her thinking, what could have happened so drastic that the woman had lost her cool and calm and decided to endanger herself by going for a cell toss, although she was right, she was the Governor, she could do a cell toss anytime at her own discretion. It hadn’t changed the fact she had looked rattled and like she was ready to commit murder. Something Jane knew the woman was capable of.  
She looked down at her tray, not hungry. She had a bad feeling. And for once since she arrived here she hoped this bad feeling wouldn’t cause too much damage.  
Because both Bea and Joan were playing a dangerous game. More than cat and mouse, they were playing with fire.  
And they both risked to get burned.

* * *

Inside the surveillance room, Linda and another officer were checking to see if all was going well inside the prison until they heard the door opening, causing them to turn and see the Governor enter, stern.

-Leave.

As Joan walked further into the room, the male officer left and Joan glanced at Linda still seated in front of the screens.

-Governor.  
-Miss Miles. I need you to bring up the security access log for me.  
-Sure. I can do that. For which time period ?  
-9:00 PM last night to 7:00 AM this morning. I need to know who accessed my office. Just do it.  
-One result.  
-This access key used, can you confirm the officer it belongs to ?  
-Sure.

Joan bent at the waist, staring at the computer expectantly while Linda clicked on something. She saw the officer attached to the card and her lips parted, her face changing altogether. The older woman straightened her composure and left the room, taking big steps, going to her office as quickly as she could. She entered and stopped in front of her secretary.

-Call Miss Bennett to my office. Immediately.  
-Yes, Governor.

Joan entered her office, closing the door behind her, shutting the blinds. She glanced around at her office before walking towards the window, resting her hands on the edge, looking outside the walls of the prison. She couldn’t believe it. How could have she gone behind her like that ? Surely it wouldn’t be because of the dinner. If Joan heard about that damned riot one more time… Jane was right, there was something more to all of this. And it had taken proportions she hadn’t expected. But how could she ? She had done everything to make her become a better officer, and still, even with her friendship on top of that, it wasn’t enough ? Joan heard knocking, she barely turned her head when the door opened and the petite woman entered the room.

-Governor, you wanted to see me ?

Joan stayed silent, looking back outside the window. She heard no sound coming from behind her, looking down before speaking.

-Close the door.

She detached herself from the window, walking behind her desk, fidgeting, resting her hands on the back of her chair, watching as Vera made her way in front of her, clasping her hands together.

-How was your night shift ? Asked Joan, breaking the silence.  
-Fine. Uneventful.  
-3:46 AM, you accessed this office. Why ?  
-I’m sorry ?  
-I should have seen it coming. It’s been brewing for months, ever your carelessness in the riot resulted in a Hepatitis infection, for which you irrationally blame me.  
-Governor, I have no idea what you..  
-So what are your intentions ? What’s your little plan ? Blackmail me ? Force me to resign so you can sit in this big chair you’ve coveted for years.  
-I don’t know what you think..  
-Do not lie to me ! If you think you have the upper hand here, Vera, you can just think again. Because I have a documented evidence that you deliberately concealed your medical status from your employer.  
-Because you told me to..  
-You continued to participate in CODE BLACK events involving open wounds, thereby recklessly putting prisoners in harm’s way. And if you try to use this against me, I’ll annihilate you.

Vera stared in shock at the picture the older woman was holding, her eyes wide, her lips parted. She had never seen this woman in her entire life. She glanced up at Joan trying to form a coherent sentence.

-You will what ?  
-I trusted you. I mentored you. You.. You were a pathetic mouse of a prison officer before I moulded you into the woman you are today.  
-You moulded me ?  
-You were nothing until I took you under my wing.  
-You used me. You manipulated me. You manipulate everyone. And for what ? I know you are behind what happened to Jodie Spiteri. I am equally certain everything Bea Smith claimed about being attacked is true. I don’t pretend to understand your intentions. But I do know you’re not fit to be Governor.

Both woman stared at each other and Joan feeling the hurt and betrayal rise within her chest armed her right hand, slapping Vera, causing her head to jerk back, the reddish mark appearing almost instantly. Vera looked back up slowly at the older woman, the ringing in her ear growing as she saw the dark and dead look behind Joan’s eyes. She studied her face for a second, feeling the cold, brown orbs burning into her. The petite officer closed her parted lips, gritting her teeth, walking towards the door.

-When was Jane Foster due to work ?

Vera halted abruptly, turning to face the Governor, swallowing thickly.

-Why ?  
-When.  
-Foster should be in her unit by now.  
-Good.  
-Are you having an inappropriate relationship with an inmate ?

Joan scoffed, tilting her head on the side, she placed her fists on her desk, staring at the officer. She took a step aside and started walking towards her, her arms resting along her thighs.

-I would advise you to mind your own business, Miss Bennett. Get out.

Vera’s nose twitched, causing Joan’s eyebrow to raise in surprise but that was soon gone, replaced by the need to thrash everything, to hurt, to scream. She looked at her watch, thinking about what Vera had said. Jane must be in her unit. It was risky. But she couldn’t wait. Joan passed her door, walking briskly. She went down the stairs and started walking in the corridors, trying to even her breathing. Inmates stared at her and yet she didn’t care, she didn’t even look at them, she kept on walking. She turned a corner and appeared in front of the opened unit, seeing Bea, Franky, Doreen and Jess turning to face her, shock and surprise mixing on their features. Joan glanced around, seeing Jane nowhere, feeling her anger simmering beneath the surface.

-Where is Foster ? She asked coldly.  
-Here.

Jane was standing by her door, her hands resting on her thighs. She could see the strained expression to Joan’s face in spite of the anger clearly visible by all. She was radiating it.

-Come.

The younger woman squinted, taking all of the woman in front of her. She glanced at the people at the table and on the sofa before sighing at the display.

-Now !  
-Alright.

Jane brushed a tuft of hair away from her face and walked towards the Governor seeing her leave the unit almost instantly after she had reached her. She turned to face the people in the unit and shook her head disapprovingly before following the woman’s big steps throughout the corridor. Jane sighed when she saw the older woman turn a corner while she was still at the other end of the corridor, she rolled her eyes and walked to where Joan had disappeared and saw her hand with the swipe card raised, her head turned towards her. Joan used her card and made Jane pass first closing after them, climbing the stairs three by three, causing Jane to stare at her, her lips parted, her brows furrowed. Anger could really make her fly so to speak. Jane shook her head taking the steps two by two, looking around for Joan but seeing her nowhere. She walked towards the corridor leading to her office and saw her breathing heavily, her hand with the swipe card still just as ready as it had been a few seconds ago. She heard the bip of the swipe card and Joan entered Jane following right after her.

-Take a break.  
-But I..  
-It wasn’t a suggestion.

The secretary’s eyes widened and she folded the file on her desk, leaving by the door they had used to enter. Joan looked around and saw Vera nowhere so she entered her office, making way for Jane to enter before closing the door with the key. Jane stared at the door before looking up at the woman whose breathing deepened drastically, anger deforming her face.

-Joan ?

The older woman stayed silent gritting her teeth, her eyes lost in the void and Jane took a step forward.

-Joan, what was the cell toss about ?

Joan walked behind her desk taking a picture out, slamming it against the hardwood, the anger on her face, fading to grief and mourning. Jane looked down at the picture in bad shape, furrowing her brows.

-It was plastered all over the walls. I can’t stop seeing her face…

Jane’s eyes stilled on the picture, glancing back up at the woman in front of her, seeing tears running down her cheeks, the slight slouching of her shoulders. She connected the dots and suddenly it made sense.

-That’s Jianna.

Joan nodded, her bottom lip quivering, hitting herself with her fist while more tears fell down. Jane placed the picture back in the folder carefully before staring at the woman in front of her eyes, her emotions flying freely, the energy radiating from her.

-They’re all against me. The officers, the inmates. You warned me. I should have listened !  
-It won’t do any good to go over this right now.  
-I thought it was Mister Fletcher at first, that Neanderthal has been against me ever since I first set foot in this place. And with his injury and how inconsistent he had been, I thought it could have been him !  
-What ?  
-Plastering these… Pictures all over my office.  
-And did he ?  
-The logs say my office was accessed during the night, and who the card belongs to. I should have seen it coming !  
-Who, Joan ?  
-Vera.

Jane stared at Joan in disbelief, scoffing.

-Miss Bennett ?  
-She thinks I’m responsible for Spiteri, and she believes Smith’s story about an intruder inside the prison.  
-I know she might not be the most observant person ever, but I guess it makes sense she believes it.  
-How could she ?! I mentored her.  
-Well she obviously doesn’t tell you everything. Don’t you think she might have found things which she didn’t tell you because it went the way of those two stories ? Maybe she found something which linked you directly ?  
-I have been careful.  
-Apparently not enough.  
-Where is he, where is he, where is he ? Muttered the older woman.  
-Who ?  
-Where is he when I need him ?  
-You don’t need your father Joan. He’s dead.  
-He’s helping.  
-Whatever that is, is not helping you, it’s taunting you.  
-You don’t know what it’s like.  
-You’re right. But I know he’s not doing anything good by you.  
-That’s not what matters right now. They need to pay.

Jane took another step towards the woman, seeing her hitting herself again, her nose twitching.

-Who needs to pay ? Whatever for ?  
-She needs to pay. She has to pay for her betrayal.  
-No.  
-Yes.  
-No, Joan. You’re going to dig a deeper hole for yourself if you go through with this.  
-She needs to hurt.  
-Joan. This is an unnecessary risk. This could have you shipped inside Wentworth but not as Governor. If what you’re saying is true, it’s already too late.  
-I can still fix this.  
-I’m not sure you can.  
-You need to have faith in me. I know what’s best.  
-You need to face the reality of things Joan.  
-I can still fix this !! I know I can !  
-You gave them the ammunition to use Jianna against you. Who knows what Miss Bennet found to incriminate you.  
-Shut up, shut up, shut up…

Joan covered her ears with her hands, muttering under her breath, pacing up and down, under the perplexed eyes of Jane, who gritted her teeth, taking a deep breath, feeling her patience thinning rapidly.

-You have to face it, Joan. Things aren’t going the way you’d want them to.  
-I slapped her, I slapped her. How could she believe them over me ?! I was the one to help making the woman how she is now !  
-Who did you slap ?  
-Vera ! I was angry ! I was hurt ! She betrayed me ! I helped her assert herself ! And this is how she repays me ? Because of her carelessness during the Riot ??  
-You need to calm down. Otherwise someone is going to walk in and I don’t think you’re in the right state to explain anything right now.  
-I trusted her… I cared… I. Cared.

Jane’s face lost all traces of emotions when Joan started hitting her head with her hand. She stepped towards her and grabbed her hands, preventing her from hitting herself. Instead Joan hit Jane’s sides with her fists, making the younger woman wince, each blow stronger than the previous one. She felt the older woman sinking to her knees and she sat on the floor, circling her with her arms. She wrestled with Joan for a few minutes as the older woman tried to get away from her grip, anger painting her face again.

-Stop it.  
-Let me go, Foster.  
-Oh, on surname basis now are we Ferguson ? Stop struggling for Christ's sake.  
-Or what ?

The younger woman grabbed Joan’s jaw between her fingers, squeezing but not enough to leave a bruise. She brought their faces closer, crashing their lips together, feeling Joan answering the kiss instantly, parting her lips. But she yelped in pain and parted from Jane, her fingers touching her bottom lip, red painting her fingers. She stared at Jane whose lips were tainted with her blood. Joan suddenly felt like she was in a trance, seeing the red on the pink lips. She raised her hands rubbing it with her thumb on the plump flesh, seeing Jane part her lips. The latter nipped at her thumb making the other woman winced, drawing her hand away.

-I can’t spank you, but I can bite. Stop hitting yourself, it will do you no good. You’re better than that.

Jane pressed the older woman’s back against her front not giving her a choice, wrapping her arms around her, feeling all the tensions in her body.

-I trusted her…  
-I know you did. Which is why it hurts so much.  
-I want her to hurt.  
-Being hurt doesn’t mean you have to hurt the other person too.  
-She needs to learn.  
-Learn what ? That she shouldn’t cross you ? I think the slap was enough.  
-It’s not enough.  
-You’ll get yourself killed with a mindset like that.

Both women stayed seated like that for a few minutes before Joan stirred in Jane’s arms, turning so that she could rest her head in the crook of her neck, her body giving in to the warm embrace.

-I don’t understand...  
-Understand what ?  
-How you can make me so calm, so… Peaceful…

Jane stared down at the woman, stoic, her hand caressing her hair, gently combing it with her fingers, hearing her purr.

-No one has... I haven't been... Hugged, in a long time.  
-Do you enjoy it ?  
-Yes...  
-Then I'll keep doing it.  
-I still want for her to pay.  
-I know you do. But rushing into it won’t help your case and I know you know it. You’re intelligent and learned.  
-I’ll think of something.  
-Try to covering all bases this time.  
-Just… Not today. I know how to hurt her, but not how to bring her down.  
-And what do you have in mind ?  
-I’ll call for a meeting, and I’ll disclose her Hepatitis C status, and she won’t be my Deputy any more.  
-Have you thought this through ?  
-It’s not as if I was at fault for the Hepatitis C and her using Jianna against me.  
-I didn’t say that. I’m simply stating that if they’re all against you, they’ll do everything in their power to find the tiniest thing you might have overlooked. You need to be more than careful at this point.  
-There is a nurse, she’s working in the psych unit.  
-What about her ?  
-Her name’s Brenda Murphy, she’s been working here for a while. I have a deal with her.  
-What kinda of deal ?  
-She stayed under the radar, and she knows about Spiteri. She hasn’t said anything.  
-What’s the deal ?  
-To make her an officer. She claims she likes being a nurse but the pay will be better as an officer.  
-Well, she seems like she knows what she wants and she knows how to take it. Do you trust her ?  
-Yes. Not like I trusted Vera, I promise. Miss Murphy isn’t like Vera, she reminds me of you.  
-Me ?  
-She’s not like you but… I think you’d get along well.  
-Are we going to meet ?  
-Would you mind ? I’d like to know what you think of her.  
-I can do that, and we’re making progress.

Joan furrowed her brows, lifting her chin to look up at Jane.

-What do you mean ?  
-You have an ally and you’re telling me about it, moreover, you’re asking for my opinion on it and to make an opinion for myself by meeting her.

Jane heard the older woman sigh and felt a long arm wrap around her waist, snaking under her shirt.

-I have a good feeling about her.  
-I guess it won’t hurt if I try to see if there isn’t anything else underneath the surface.  
-As long as you don’t scare her off, chuckled the older woman.  
-I thought scaring the shit out of people was your thing ?

Joan swatted her arm playfully, before leaning back into Jane, closing her eyes. She felt tired, or at least she had grown more tired as the last few days went by, and she knew today was going to be just as tiring.

-We’re going to have to go.  
-Hm ?  
-If I want to catch the officers to make a meeting.  
-As long as you remember not to take unnecessary risks.  
-How do you do ?  
-How do I do what ?  
-Do that… Know where is the line...  
-It’s instinctive.  
-I don’t think I have it in me.  
\- Красивая(Gorgeous), he did a number on you. He muddied that for you, it’s your job to find it again. It’ll be like child’s play for you.

Joan’s breathing evened out again and tightened her arm around Jane, sensing the younger woman looking down at her.

-What is it ?  
-You… I mean, I don’t...  
-None of that, it’s me, we still have a good ten minutes, so no hurrying. Take your time. What is it you feel ?

The older woman sank deeper in the embrace feeling Jane faintly shift under her, she nuzzled her neck with her nose, breathing in deeply, feeling as if nothing wrong could happen. The peaceful feeling steadying itself in her, around her, her mind slowly registering what was happening, and what it meant. Her eyes snapped open when the word rang inside her skull, making her fingers still on Jane’s skin.

-Safe…

Jane kept staring down at the woman in her arms, feeling her fingers going back to tracing patterns on her skin.

-I haven’t felt safe in a long time.

* * *

-Fuck off ! Get back ! Fuck !

Jane raised her head, her eyes leaving her book and she saw Gambaro in her wheelchair, inmates all around her, playing with her. Teasing, poking, and pushing the wheelchair around in spite of her insults. The younger woman smirked, thinking how fitted it was that the woman who came after them with her group was being tormented as well, and on top of that, was defenseless to stop them even if she tried. She heard footsteps getting closer and turned her head back, seeing an officer make his way to her.

-Come on, you’ve been asked in medical.  
-Medical ?  
-We don’t have the entire day.  
-Fine, since you asked so nicely.

Jane placed the bookmark back between the pages, closing her books before standing, looking up at the man. She tilted her head and he started leading the way. She followed him and glanced around the yard, seeing that the H1 table was quite interested in her. Jane turned her back to them, already hearing the gossips about her going to visit the Governor, and how close they were. They didn’t know one-tenth of the business, but anyway, that would make them talk and she was all for it. Let them talk and create ideas, however real or fake, that’ll entertain her for a while. The officer turned to check that she was still following him and they turned a corner, arriving in front of medical. Jane saw the man opening the door and she walked in, expecting to see nurse Atkins. Instead, she was met with a woman slightly taller than her. Her dark brown hair was tied at the back of her head by a bun, her skin showing a distinct tan despite the unforgiving light, and she was wearing the same clothes as the nurse, Jane's eyes catching onto every curves, raising an eyebrow as a smirk appeared on her lips, she heard the woman in front of her clear her throat and she looked up, smiling faintly. Their eyes met and the woman smiled at her, before nodding towards the guard who left, closing the door behind him. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, Jane studying her face, seeing the other woman do just the same.

-I’m Jane.  
-Oh, I know, the Governor was most eloquent about you.  
-I see. I hope she didn’t say anything that could prejudice her.  
-That she did, but thank god I’m on her side right ? Truth be told, I think she could have gone on forever had I not been needed back in psych.  
-Seems like she’s growing reckless. I warned her about that.  
-I thought she already was reckless, but I agree, more of that and she’ll be shipped to Wentworth wearing a nice shade of blue if you know what I mean.

Jane scoffed, her lips curling into a half-smile. She definitely liked that woman. The latter raised her hand in the air towards Jane who shook it.

-I’m Brenda.  
-I know. Joan told me this morning. She told me you both had a deal.  
-Yes, although even without the « deal » I would have accepted.  
-Why is that ?  
-Well I helped. I kept my mouth shut when whatever happened to Spiteri took place. I was there and I saw her visit. I didn’t hear what she said, but I didn’t say anything.  
-One could think you were unaware of what happened.  
-The Governor visiting one inmate every day, whereas she didn’t do so much as glance at the others ? Yeah, they’d need to be stupid for that.  
-You’d be surprised by the observation skills of most of them.  
-I bet I would.

Brenda stared at Jane as she looked around the medical unit, sometimes peeking through the window.

-What’s your business with the Governor exactly ?  
-We’re close.  
-Not to me doll, it’s more than that.  
-You think ?  
-I don’t know what exactly, but she seems to like you a lot.  
-And you ?  
-As I said, I just happened to be the nurse on those shifts, I kept my mouth shut and I wasn’t even the one to approach the Governor. She asked my what my silence would cost and assuming she wasn’t toying I said I’d prefer be an officer.  
-Because the pay is better ?  
-Yep, cause the pay is better. But also it’s depressing staying inside with the inmates in psych, it’s driving me crazy.  
-Hm, I guess it would drive many people crazy.  
-So does that mean we’ll see more of each other around here ?  
-I guess it does, I wasn’t sure when coming here.  
-What about ?  
-About you. Joan has trusted people she shouldn’t have and I wanted to make an opinion based on what I’d see and hear from you.  
-And the final verdict ?  
-I think we’ll get along nicely.  
-Good, so you’re going to tell me how come you got to be involved with the Gov or I have to guess ? Teased Brenda, tilting her head.  
-What do you think ?  
-I think she hides her adoration of you rather badly when she’s sure we’re alone. There is something about her which wasn’t there when I arrived at Wentworth.

Jane raised an eyebrow at the woman, pleasantly surprised. She glanced a the window before glancing back at her taking a step forward.

-I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you, I think you’ve figured it out.  
-So you’re fucking her ?

The younger woman grinned and Brenda’s eyes widened ever so slightly. She swatted her arm, standing up to pretend to look through her psychiatric file.

-That’s why she always looks so smitten when talking about you. Fucking makes sense.  
-See ? I told you.  
-How the fuck did you managed that ?  
-It wasn’t planned, it just happened.  
-Does she know about, you know ?

Brenda showed the file, pointing at one word and Jane nodded, pretending to look at something else.

-Of course she knows, I told her.  
-You did ?  
-Well yes, nothing wrong with being like me.  
-I bet Miss Westfall doesn’t agree with that.

Jane parted from the woman, tight-lipped.

-Don’t fret, I only know her because I work with the psych staff and the inmates. She comes in to check on them and ask how they fare when she isn’t here.  
-What do you make of her ?  
-She seems alright. Probably wouldn’t go to her though.  
-Miss Westfall called the Governor a psychopath.

It was Brenda’s turn to freeze and turn to Jane, her brows furrowed.

-What ?  
-Don’t fret, she isn’t.  
-That I know, I meant why would she say that ?  
-Didn’t she tell you ?  
-She told me Miss Westfall was onto something, but she didn’t seem in the right state of mind to give me a full report on what had happened. She called her a psychopath ?  
-Well, psychopathic to be exact, but at this point what is the difference ? Miss Westfall is here to take Joan out, and I don’t know who asked her that.  
-Can’t she figure it out ?  
-No, but as you probably saw, Miss Westfall is no longer at Wentworth.  
-Yeah, I heard of her resignation.

Jane faced the other woman, an eyebrow raised, a knowing looking painted on her face. Brenda’s lips parted and she looked back at the file when she caught a glance of an officer looking by the window to see if everything was alright.

-The Governor sacked her ?  
-More or less. Miss Westfall is infatuated with Franky Doyle, and since she lied about it to Joan, and is here to take her out. Joan did what she thought was best.  
-I hope she doesn’t hold against her the inappropriate relationship with an inmate because I’d have to fucking laugh.  
-Joan isn’t a hypocrite from what I’ve seen, but knowing her, she might have thrown it at her face to spite her.  
-Seems like something the Gov would do. Anyway, I’ll have to go back to psych.

Brenda closed Jane’s file, looking at the younger woman.

-It was nice finally being able to place a face on a name.  
-Likewise, and shall we need to talk again, I have a phone, and Joan was kind enough to lend me your phone number.  
-Jesus, that woman works fast.  
-And she runs even faster.

The nurse laughed and Jane smiled, letting out a faint laugh.

-Try following her when she walks rapidly or even runs and then you’ll laugh less.  
-I bet I would. Must be hard for some of the officers then.  
-One specifically. But she isn’t that important for now.  
-Alright, well anyway, I guess I’ll see you later.  
-Goodbye Miss Murphy, thanks for meeting me.  
-Give the Gov my regards.  
-I shall.

* * *

Joan watched as Jess Warner left the shower block with Joshua in her arms, her nose twitched and she glanced around, making sure no one was there. She walked towards the door, opening it and walking inside, making her way in the middle of the room, standing behind the young mother, seeing her rinse her face before looking up into the mirror, finally catching her reflection.

-Miss Ferguson ?  
-I heard you. Just after you gave birth, you told Smith about us. And then you laughed at me and called me a freak. I trusted you.

Joan started walking away, going out the block, glancing around the corridor. She saw Jane walking towards her, a faint smile on her lips, and saw her stop in from of her.

-I spoke to Miss Murphy, she seems trustworthy from what I’ve se... You don’t seem fine.  
-It’s nothing.  
-What happened ?  
-I said it’s not..

A loud thud echoed inside the shower block and Jane and Joan shared a look. The younger woman saw Joan’s eyes widening and how she rushed back inside the room, leaving Jane to stand on her own, perplexed. She entered after checking if there wasn’t anyone in the corridors and saw Doreen on the floor, having seemingly fainted, Joan hunched over her, turning her on her back, calling out her name.

-What did you do ?  
-I didn’t do anything.  
-I saw you coming out of the shower block.  
-It wasn’t me ! Anderson ? Doreen ?!  
-So what she just fainted ?  
-I don’t know ! What to do, what to do, what to do...  
-I’ll have to bring her to medical.  
-What ?  
-You can’t be seen with an inanimate inmate. They’ll think you did it.  
-I can’t let her here.  
-Go.  
-No.

Jane stared down at the older woman, she saw her lift her head, her eyes locked on something. She followed her eyes and saw the panic button.

-There is no need to press it, Joan.  
-I can’t let her here. And you can’t carry her alone.

Joan lifted Doreen as much as she could, wrapping one of her arms around her neck, while she held her by the waist, straining to stand. Jane’s eyes widened for a split second as she saw the older woman take a few steps towards her while carrying the unconscious inmate’s weight. Her lips parted and she saw the older woman’s flushed face, making her way towards her. Jane shook her head and held onto Doreen, passing her other arm above her shoulder, but not holding onto it to not add more weight onto Joan’s back, still shocked by the display of strength she was witnessing. They neared the big red button and passed it, making their way outside the shower block. Their heavy and rapid breathing echoing throughout the corridors as well as their footsteps and they thanked their lucky stars to have crossed no inmate on their way to the medical unit. But right before turning the corner leading to their final destination, both women fell on Linda Miles and Vera Bennett, their eyes wide as they caught onto the sight before their eyes.

-What..  
-The fuck ?  
-Move ! Spat Joan.

Both officer’s eyes widened, moving away staring at the inmate and the Governor carrying Anderson by themselves. Linda shot a shocked look at Vera before rushing to the door to open it for them while Vera stayed at the back, staring at the scene happening before her eyes. Nurse Atkins saw both the Governor and Jane carry Doreen, and moved out of the way so that they could place her on the bed.

-What happened ?  
-She fainted. She has been unresponsive ever since we found her.  
-Alright.

Joan was standing next to the bed, looking down at Doreen, breathing heavily, fidgeting. She felt pulled back by her jacket by Jane and realized the nurse was waiting for her to move aside so she could examine Doreen. She turned and saw Jane’s flustered cheeks, and the heavy rise and fall of her chest. Vera had walked next to Linda who was still holding the door, her eyes fixed on the women inside the room.

-Is she going to be alright ?  
-Yes Governor, I’m sure she’ll wake soon. Where did it happen ? What..  
-We were passing in front of the showers when we heard a loud noise, explained Jane, I wasn’t expecting to meet the Governor there, we crossed paths and entered the shower block, that’s when we found Doreen on the floor, unconscious.  
-Right and there was nothing which could indicate what caused it ?  
-No, not that we saw.  
-And did you bring her straight away ?  
-Yes.

Nurse Atkins nodded and was about to check on Doreen again but stopped when she saw that the Governor’s heavy breathing hadn’t stopped.

-Governor are you alright ?  
-Take care of Anderson. Make sure she’s alright.  
-OK.

Joan felt her jacket being pulled again and turned to face Jane, but she saw that both officers were staring at them, their eyes wide. Jane didn’t turn, but understood the gesture and parted slightly, nodding to the taller woman.

-Are you alright, Governor ?

The older woman looked down at Jane who raised an eyebrow at her and she refrained herself from raising her hand to touch Jane, feigning brushing a piece of lint off her uniform. She glanced back at her and nodded in return.

-Yes, thank you Foster. Miss Miles ?  
-Governor ?  
-I want you to stick with Anderson.  
-Yes, Governor.  
-And Miss Bennett.

Joan stared into the petite’s officer eyes, seeing the hatred and hurt twirling in them, while Jane watched as the two women eyed each other.

-Bring _Jane_ back to H1.

Jane heard how Joan had emphasized her name, her head turning to the door, staring at the petite woman who swallowed thickly.

-Yes, Governor. Move it, Foster.

The younger woman raised an eyebrow at the harsh tone used by the officer, she turned to face Joan studying her face before walking towards the door exiting the room.

* * *

Someone knocked on her door, making Jane open her eyes, seeing Liz standing by her door, her shoulder resting on the frame.

-It’s been a while, started the blonde.  
-It has. I take it you’re finally sober.  
-Yeah, I am… I’m sorry, love.  
-What about ?  
-Telling about the Governor..  
-That was nothing..  
-And the slap, it was… It shouldn’t have happened. You were just trying to help.  
-No harm done.  
-I’m sorry, I really am.

Jane shrugged, sitting down on her bed, waving at Liz to come in and close the door.

-As I’ve said, no harm done, it was the alcohol talking.  
-It’s just...  
-What ?  
-Have you seen anything weird lately ?  
-Regarding the prison or the inmates ?  
-Inmates…

Jane scoffed, raising an eyebrow

-Have any of the inmates been not weird ever ?  
-Fair enough. But I mean, some of them acting weirder than normal ?

This caused Jane’s ears to prickle. She sat properly and furrowed her brows at the blonde.

-Why ?  
-It was Jess who planted the grog in my cell. And I’ve just left her and Josh and she was acting all…  
-Weird ?  
-Yeah, but not the right weird, you know what I mean ? She was all possessive and doesn’t want anybody near him.  
-When did you first see that ?  
-Jess behaving like that ?  
-Yes.  
-I don’t know, a few weeks, but it always seemed normal until today.  
-Why ? What changed ?  
-She did all of this so that I couldn’t be Joshua’s carer, she wanted for that to happen. She admitted it. She doesn’t let many people around him, she’s possessive even when he’s with Doreen, she handled him rudely when I saw her a few minutes ago. Listen I… You know how the others are regarding involving the screws or anyone who isn’t an inmate.  
-So you’re coming to me, said Jane smirking, Not sure the top dog would like that.  
-Bea is too focussed on trying to take the Governor down that she doesn’t see what’s happening here ! I know I’m in no position to ask for your help given how I’ve been with you last time… But I have to ask for Doreen, and for Joshua.

Jane studied Liz’s face for a second, taking in how worried she seemed regarding the whole ordeal.

-You seem to have a deep care for Doreen.  
-I’ve known her ever since she arrived. Back then she had Kaya.  
-Kaya ?  
-That’s her daughter, she lived with us for a long time. But Dor didn’t want her inside any more. It’s no place for a kid.  
-Alright. Then I guess it’s my time to say something. Warner has been like this for a little while. Not only did she never tell her sentence to anyone, but whenever I have approached her to tell her to give Doreen and her unborn baby a break, she always brushed it off.  
-No way, love...  
-Yes, and it was also the reason why I stopped her from hitting the Governor. The Governor had denied Jess going into protection with Doreen and she tried to hit her, alongside spewing insults.

Liz exhaled sharply, slumping slightly, staring at the void shaking her head.

-There has to be something regarding her sentence. I don’t know what yet, I guess you don’t know either ?  
-No, I don’t think even Bea knows.  
-Alright, well, not that it will make much of a difference given she hasn’t listened to me, but I’ll keep an eye on Doreen and Joshua if that makes you feel better.  
-You would ?  
-Why not ? It’ll occupate me.  
-I’m sorry to put that on you, love.  
-No problem. Also, I think you should know. I told the Governor about Warner’s behaviour, and in return, she was the one to warn me when Warner was supposed to come back to General.  
-She did ?  
-Yes, she cares for Doreen and Joshua, they are under her protection, plus she would be a bad Governor if she couldn’t protect a mother and a child from one inmate. I assume you’ll keep that to yourself ?  
-Yes, yes, but are you sure about the Governor ?  
-Positive. She was the one to help me bring Doreen to medical.

Jane saw Liz turn to face her, shock written on her face.

-What ?  
-The Governor was the one to go to Doreen first, she kept saying she couldn’t leave her there in the shower block like that.  
-But why..  
-She wanted to press the panic button, but I told her it was unnecessary, so she lifted Doreen and started carrying her, I helped her and we made our way to medical to get Doreen looked after.

The younger woman saw the blonde looking away, the cogs visible, while she let her brain register all she had just heard. Jane could understand her reluctance to involving the Governor, but it was done, and obviously, Joan aside from the drugs incident had done what she had promised, kept a close eye on both Josh and Doreen, not that this would dissuade Jess anyway.

-Thank you for this.  
-Hm ?  
-For what you’re doing right now.  
-No need. I needed a distraction and I have to admit Jess is sort of getting my nerves, so it’s only fitted that I do something, considering all I’ve been doing so far.  
-You’re not as bad as they say you know.

Liz stood from the bed, walking towards her door, but Jane said her name and the blonde spun on her heels, perplexed. She saw how emotionless Jane’s face was and she tilted her head, waiting for the younger woman to talk, half expecting her next two words.

-I’m worse.

* * *

Parking her car, turning off the ignition, going out rapidly. Joan made her way to her door, her hair sticking out, her clothes ruffled, her breathing heavy. She kept her jacket and her heels as she made her way to her kitchen opening the freezer, taking the bottle of vodka resting comfortably near the frozen shot glasses. She opened the bottle and took a big gulp of the transparent liquid feeling it burn her throat, but she didn’t wince. She never winced. Passing a hand through her hair, Joan let out a shaky breath. Her emotions mixing together and the buzz of the vodka leaving a numbness she knew all too well. She heard footsteps coming from behind her and she spun on her heel, nearly dropping the bottle of vodka, her eyes widening. Ivan was standing in front of her, staring disapprovingly at her, his hands clasped behind his back, his chin up, looking down on her.

«-You’re falling apart.»  
-Get out.  
«-Or what Joan ?»  
-Leave me alone.  
«-You wanted me here.»  
-That’s not true.  
«-You lost your temper and now look at the mess you’re in. They know about the reasons for your coming here. You’ve made enemies of them all.»  
-You’re wrong. They might have turned Vera against me but they won’t turn Jane.  
«-Of course they will.»  
-Shut up, shut up, shut up…  
«-She doesn’t care about anyone. She doesn’t care about you. You’re a game to her. A distraction, a toy.»

Joan shook her head negatively, taking another gulp of the clear liquid, closing the bottle as she walked back into her kitchen to place the bottle back in the freezer. She tried to calm her breathing, feeling the anxiety rise within her chest at her father’s words, the ever-lasting possibility that deep down, he might be right haunting her daily.

-You don’t know her.  
«-Of course I do. She kills people, she makes them talk through torture, she spies, everything you know I do too.»  
-You don’t know her !  
«-You can repeat yourself as much as you want. She’ll leave you when she’ll see you cannot be loved. When she’ll see you’re nothing. That you’re worthless. You were always a disappointment and a woman like her won’t stick around to see you be pathetic.»

The older woman covered her ears, feeling the sting of tears burning her eyes as she stared at her father’s figure standing in front of her, looking stern as ever.

-You’re wrong…  
«-Am I ? You’ve hurt the only ally you had and now they’re all working against you. All of this for a dead woman who would have left you in the end.»  
-You don’t get to talk about Jianna !  
«-She would have left you in the end, because it was prison and she did what she had to survive.»  
-Stop lying !  
«-You want me here, otherwise you’d have banished me already. You brought all of this upon yourself. The officers and inmates will be your undoing.»  
-Ударь ! Просто оставь меня в покое !(Fuck off ! Just leave me alone!)  
«-Говоря русские не изменит ничего для того, что вы знаете, я прав. Никто не может любить тебя, ты не достаточно хорош, ты сломан. Вы обидели всех и все, потому что вы ведете себя как ребенок. Потому что они предали тебя. Все они уходят в конце, потому что вы никогда не будете достаточно хорошими.(Speaking Russian won't change anything to the fact you know I'm right. No one can love you, you're not good enough, you're broken. You hurt everyone and everything just because you behave like a child. Because they betrayed you. They all leave in the end because you'll never be good enough.)»

Tears streamed down her cheeks, her chest rising rapidly, her legs giving up, making her knees hit the floor. She sat down hitting her face with her fists, one time, two times, three times. Each blow leaving an even more painful ache inside her cheeks. Reddening the skin more each time. Trying to focus her mind on something else than the harsh words insinuating themselves inside her already exhausted mind.

«-Эта женщина использует вас за ее собственную выгоду. Что она могла видеть в тебе? Вы отвлекаете от тусклой жизни внутри тюрьмы, хорошего траха. Кто-то, чтобы снять край. Она никогда не любит тебя ни заботиться. Она не может, и вы это знаете.(That woman is using you for her own benefit. What could she ever see in you ? You're a distraction from the dull life inside the prison, a good fuck. Someone to take the edge off. She'll never love you nor care. She can't and you know it.)»

Joan whimpered, feeling the saltiness of her tears on her tongue, the dull ache inside her brain growing more painful after each word. She fidgeted with her fingers before reaching inside her pocket to take her phone, she unlocked it and saw her father take a step towards her, causing her eyes to widen as she looked up at him.

«-Вы были плохой, Джоан. Очень плохой. Это только вопрос времени, прежде чем все это возвращается к вам. Плохие девушки наказываются, когда они не повинулись.(You've been bad, Joan. Very bad. It's only a matter of time before it all comes back to you. Bad girls get punished when they disobey.)»

She saw a belt in her father’s fists and Joan gasped, her blood turning cold, her limb not responding. She saw him step closer and she got on her feet, not listening as her body ached from the move. Clutching onto her phone, she ran upstairs, locking the door leading to the stairs and rushing inside her bedroom, also locking that door. She brushed a tuft of raven hair from her face and went into her contacts, breathing shakily. Jane’s name popped up and she pressed call, the fact that it was night and that she was inside her cell completely out of her mind. Joan let herself fall on the floor, feeling another set of fresh tears rising to her eyes and she covered her mouth to muffle the sound of her cries, listening if she could hear her father’s footsteps getting nearer. She couldn’t hear anything but the bips coming from her phone and allowed herself to close her eyes momentarily, silently praying for her father not to appear before her eyes. She heard someone picking up and snapped her eyes open, clutching onto the phone, somewhat relieved.

_-Joan ?_

Joan took a deep breath, sniffing, not trying to wipe the tears away. She wrapped her other arm around herself, sinking in a foetal position at a corner of her room.

_-Joan ? Are you crying ?_  
_-I.. I need.. Please.. Don’t hang up..._  
_-Почему tы плачешь ?(Why are you crying?)_  
_-My fa.. Father…_  
_-Хорошо, скажи мне все, чtо вы сделали с tех пор, как вы осtавили tюрьму.(Alright, tell me everything you've done ever since you left the prison.)_  
_-I went.. I went to the fencing studio… My father was there… He… Said things… I saw him at my apartment too..._

Kilometres away from the apartment, Jane was sat on her bed, keeping her voice as low as she could, her eyes never leaving the window on her door, and the ear free of the phone alert, in case she heard a noise coming from the unit. She heard cries through the phone and the furrow between her brows deepened.

_-Чtо сказал tвой оtец?(What did your father say?)_  
_-He said you… You don’t care… That I’m a distraction, a… A good fuck, unlovable… That you’ll leave ! I’m not good enough ! I’m broken ! That you’re… That you’re using me. I’m nothing ! You can’t love ! I’m bad ! Bad ! Bad girls deserve to get punished !_  
_-Мне нужно, чtобы tы успокоился и опусtил свой голос, они спяt здесь.(I need you to calm down and lower your voice, they're sleeping in here.)_  
_-I’m nothing, nothing, nothing !_  
_-Эtо не правда.(That’s not true.)_  
_-He… He had his… His belt… It hurts so much…_  
_-Его здесь неt. Он не в tвоей кварtире. Он умер. Он больше не можеt причиниtь tебе боль.(He's not here. He's not in your apartment. He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore.)_  
_-He’s right !_  
_-Неt, он не прав. Чtо дальше ?(No, he is not right. What next ?)_  
_-Matthew Fletcher was there, he saw me. He saw me talking to him… He told me… He called me insane… He knows, he fucking know !_  
_-Знаеt чtо ?(Know what?)_  
_-He remembers everything !_

Jane fell silent. She sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Bite your tongue, bite your tongue. She had warned her, and this was the result of Joan not listening to her. She could hear the cries and the pain in her voice mixing with the anger and she knew that whenever Joan was making decisions in that state, nothing good was going to come out of them. But she also knew if she reached the point of calling her, something must have happened. Or that something must have build up until this moment. Jane heard the older woman take shallow breaths and how her breath caught inside her throat from the crying and uneven breathing pattern.

_-Слушай, мне нужно, чtобы tы сtарался успокоиtься. Попробуйtе даже ваше дыхание, вам будеt легче поговориtь и дышаtь.(Listen, I need you to try and calm down a little. Try to even your breathing, it'll make it easier for you to talk and to breathe.)_  
_-I can’t, I can’t ! I don’t know how !_  
_-Хорошо, мне нужно, чtобы вы рассчиtывали со мной, tак как вам нужно, пока все эtо успокаиваеt. Не могли бы вы попробоваtь эtо для меня ?(Alright, I need you to count with me, as far off as you need until all of this calms down. Could you try that for me ?)_  
_-I… I don’t know…_  
_-Просtо ... просtо посчиtай со мной в порядке ? OK. Один, два, tри, чеtыре, пяtь, шесtь, семь, восемь...(Just... Just count with me alright ? OK. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…)_

Jane heard Joan’s shaky voice trying to count through the phone the cries subsisting but the uneven breathing somehow righting itself, becoming deeper, calmer. They reached forty-six when Joan stopped, taking a deep breath, filling herself with the fresh air before exhaling slowly.

_-Лучше ?(Better?)_  
_-Yes… Better..._  
_-Хорошо. Иtак, он назвал вы имена, сказал, чtо он вспомнил, tо чtо?(Alright. So, he called you names, told you he remembered, then what ?)_  
_-I went to see Nils… I called him. I told him… To finish the job, once and for all._  
_-Раз и навсегда ?(Once and for all?)_  
_-Yes..._  
_-Он снова пойдеt за ним?(He’s going to go after him again?)_  
_-Yes. He’s going to finish the job._  
_-Неt, эtо слишком рискованно. Он будеt гоtов на эtоt раз.(No, it's too risky. He's going to be ready this time.)_  
_-All the more reasons to take him out._  
_-Если он знаеt, угадайtе, кtо он мог сказаtь. Он мог бы сказаtь никому, кtо хочеt слушаtь, кого угодно. Все они могли знаtь для всех, коtорые мы знаем.(If he knows, guess who he could have told. He could have told anyone who would wanna listen, anyone. They could all know for all we know.)_  
_-I know. I’ll have to move against Jackson fast. That matter with the police won’t be resolved easily._  
_-Я не хоtел, чtобы tы все бросил. Эtо грязно, и вы собираеtесь приземлиtься здесь.(I didn't mean for you to rush everything. It's messy and you're going to land yourself in here.)_  
_-I have to crush whatever little act of defiance they’re trying to put together._  
_-Joan, tы умнее, чем эtо. То, о чем вы говориtе прямо сейчас, эtо никогда не будет работаtь.(Joan, you're cleverer than this. What you're talking about right now, it's never going to work.)_  
_-I have to go, I’ll be back at Wentworth in less than an hour, I’ll see you there._  
_-Неt, Джоан, tы не можешь сделаtь...(No, Joan, you can't do...)_

Jane heard the phone call ending and cursed under her breath, taking deep breaths, shaking her head negatively. There was only one way she was seeing this whole thing end. And it was no bed of roses.  
Inside her bedroom, Joan placed the phone back in her pocket, standing back up, walking at the centre of the room, looking around. She took a deep breath, and another one before turning to the locked door and unlocked it, walking towards the door leading downstairs. She unlocked it as well and didn’t bother glancing around her living room. Joan left her place going to her car, heading back out towards the prison.


	4. Chapter 4

-They call me a Freak, an aberration, an anomaly, a monster. They fear me because I make the difficult decisions, the decisions nobody else has the courage to make.

Joan walked behind her desk, sitting down on her chair, her eyes lost on the objects disposed on the dark wood, her fingertips grazing over the yellow pencils, her father watching her from the other side of the room.

-They’re right to be afraid. I will remove any and all obstacles in my path. For the greater good. You need to have faith in me. I know what’s best.

She felt a buzzing on her thigh and lowered her eyes away from her father’s figure. She took it out and saw another text from Jane, making it the fifth one since she hanged up the phone. Joan didn’t text back. She looked up and saw that her father was nowhere to be seen, making her scoff. She stood and left her office, passing in front of the other offices, walking down the stairs. The older woman turned a corner and started walking towards H1, when the gate was in her line of sight she took out her phone and sent a text. Before placing the phone back, walking towards the gate, resting her back on the wall, waiting.  
Jane was sat on her bed, her phone in her hands. Waiting, she saw the screen lighting up and furrowed her brows.

-Come at the gate.

She squinted and stood up, looking through the window on her door. She couldn’t see anything from where she was but opened her cell door as quietly as she could. Jane locked her phone and glanced around to make sure no one was there before making her way towards the gate, listening to every little sound. She arrived at the gate, seeing someone resting on the wall away from view. Joan moved slightly, allowing Jane to see her in the darkness of the corridor, giving the younger woman ample time to see how dishevelled she looked and the deep red on her cheeks. Jane sighed placing a hand on the gate, rubbing her temples before looking back up at the woman on the other side of the bars.

-Joan ? Whispered Jane.

The older woman leaned on the wall, raising her hand to the gate, passing between the bars, her fingertips grazing Jane’s cheek, her eyes lost on her face, a faint smile on her lips. Jane took her hand away, glancing quickly behind herself to check if anyone had woken up and decided to look by their door. She faced the older woman when she saw no one and walked closer to the gate, lowering her voice even more.

-You can’t go through with this. You need to stop before it’s too late, if it’s not too late already. If you stay you’ll end up in Wentworth wearing teal.  
-It will all be alright.  
-Listen. Given everything that’s happened they won’t stop until you’re demoted and behind bars.  
-I will keep on with the plan, and all will be alright. I know what’s best. You need to have faith in me.  
-I’m not sure faith can change anything to what’s going to happen when this ends.  
-Trust me, I know what I’m doing. It will all be over soon.

* * *

-When the bough breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all.

Jess cradled Joshua in her arms, looking down at him. She turned and lifted her head, her eyes falling on Liz by the entrance and her face grew hard.

-How is he ? Bet he’s missing his mom. Can I have a hold ?  
-Fuck off, Liz.  
-Charming.

Liz turned when she heard the echoing footsteps get closer and she saw Mister Jackson and nnurse Atkins entering the unit.

-Hello, ladies. I’m going to take Joshua now.  
-But he’s sleeping.  
-He’s due for another feed.  
-But I wanna keep him.  
-Jess, not a request.  
-Warner.

Everyone turned towards the couch, glancing at Jane who had her back turned to them, her eyes focussed on the book on her laps.

-What ?  
-Give back Joshua. Now.

The blonde gritted her teeth, glancing at Mister Jackson and the nurse before handing her the little boy.

-OK. Thanks.  
-How’s Doreen ? Is she Ok ? Asked Liz.  
-Yeah. I think a good night’s sleep has helped. I’ll bring him back soon, informed nurse Atkins.  
-I’m just off to see Soph, and the I’ll pop in and see Dor, if that’s OK ?  
-Sure.

Jess watched as the group left the unit, keeping her eyes on the baby. She turned abruptly towards Jane who still had her back turned to her and took a step forward.

-I wouldn’t so that if I were you. Unless you don’t mind death.

She heard Jess scoff, footsteps growing quieter and quieter. Jane glanced away from her book, looking behind herself and saw that the unit was once again empty aside from her. She sighed, bored and thought about how Joan should have kept Warner longer in the slot for trying to hit her. Thinking about how she had brought back the blonde in the same unit as Doreen and Joshua, and how much her ways were already showing.  
Something was bound to go wrong.

* * *

Strutting down the corridor surrounded by police officers and prison officers, Joan made her way towards Will her plan slowly coming together before her, everything she had worked towards for all those years.

-Mister Jackson, these gentlemen wish to speak with you.  
-William Jackson you’re under arrest for the murder of Harry Smith. You’re not obliged to say or do anything but anything you say or do can be used against you in court.

Bea arrived hastily, followed closely by Linda, walking towards the group.

-Mister Jackson !

Joan turned and nodded towards the blonde officer.

-Get her back to her unit.  
-Mister Jackson, I need to talk to you now.  
-You understand ? Inquired the investigator.  
-Get your hands off me, snapped Bea.

Will glanced at the man before him, sighing. His eyes fell on Bea who was being escorted back to her unit and ultimately fell on Joan who was standing tall, her hair out of place, seemingly very taken in by what was currently happening.

-Yes.  
-Mister Jackson !  
-All right let’s go.

Jane was at the end of the corridor, staring at the scene unfolding before her eyes. She and Will glanced at each other while he was carried away and her eyes fell back on the dark haired woman who followed the officer with her eyes. Joan straightened her posture and left the corridor by the door at her right.  
The younger woman’s eyes stayed on her until she passed the door and she started walking back to her unit, her mind sizzling with thoughts. Was all of this worth the risk ? Was Joan worth the risk ? What sorts of risks were there ?  
The older woman had clearly reached the bottom of the well, after the recent burnouts she had had, everyone could see her unravelling before their very eyes.  
She hadn’t been bored ever since she had met her and started playing with her. She had spoken to her, teased her, fucked her. No boredom. But would it be worth it in the long run ?  
Would it impact her stay inside the prison negatively ? It already had if one was to listen to the top dog. The women weren’t dumb, they knew there was something going on, even if just teasing and pretending.  
It wouldn’t look good for Jane to turn her vest like that, especially after all she had told Joan and all Joan had told her. Well, she had done it before. She didn’t really care as a matter of fact. The previous times had served a purpose, and aided her, but how would dissociating herself from Joan help her aside from creating a new enemy ?  
Joan was a gorgeous woman, witty, well learned albeit unstable and rash in her latest decisions. There were many women in here, and even officers. She was probably going to be in here for a little while. But none were like her. None understood things like her, got close enough to the line Jane crossed like it was nothing. And if they did, they pretended it never happened or that it was some sick and twisted purpose which had called for it.  
Jane turned a corner, her legs carrying her while her brain kept shooting arguments and counter arguments at her. It’d be a lie to say that she wasn’t enthralled, fascinated by the older woman. By her emotions, her past, how far she’s ready to go based on education and how she feels towards someone who has died roughly fifteen years ago, for someone who wasn’t like Jane.  
In Jane’s mind, the only reason she hadn’t turned Joan in was purely selfish, she wanted her around and outside so she could tease and play, be a remedy to her boredom. She knew she didn’t care, but she had a sense of care. Her own version of it. She remembered her words spoken to the older woman. Jane had a moral code, she had honour, she didn’t betray her words, or rarely did when duty didn’t force her to.  
She quite appreciated Joan, liked speaking time with her, chatting with her about the most various subjects. She knew if she were to let her go now, and dump her, she’d create an enemy so fierce she’d have to watch over her shoulder every time, every day.  
No one was like her. No one made her feel this level of responsibility. She didn’t think of her as a pet project, but nearly, someone to take the edge off and to remedy the boredom. But there was something else. She liked her. And she wasn’t going to ditch her, not when she saw how the people trying to bring her down were ready to stoop on the same level as she could.  
Joan was worth it in Jane’s mind, and she wasn’t going to betray the only person whom she highly regarded for anything. She’d protect her, and Hell be damned, but no one was going to hurt her on her watch.

* * *

-Come on ladies.

Bea and Franky entered the unit their brows furrowed, staring at the officer, seeing the other inmates being being brought to their respective units.

-Hey, Ms. Miles, why the lockdown ?  
-Have you seen Warner ? Asked Linda.  
-No, why ?

Jane looked up, turning to look at the officer standing on her feet.

-She and Anderson’s baby have gone missing.

Linda closed the door looking at the two friends before glancing at Jane and taking her leave.

-Why the fuck would she take the baby ? Asked Franky.  
-She’s going to hurt Joshua.

They both stared at Jane who laid her hand on the bars on the gate, glancing at all the inmates thinking about the older woman. Hopefully she’ll find Joshua before Jess could do anything to him. Bea and Franky shared a worried look. The brunette sworn under her breath, walking away from the gate while Bea stood next to Jane staring at the inmates before glancing at Jane, worry never leaving her face.

* * *

Linda walked towards the stairs, her talkie in hand, Joan following closely, locking the gate behind them.

-No sign, Sierra Three. We’re heading to the kitchen and dining room now.  
-Copy that.

Joan looked up as saw Miss Miles run up the stairs, her talkie still in her hand as she began walking up the stairs looking around. Her eyes fell on something, more like someone and she rushed down the stairs. She saw what looked like to be a dead officer and kneeled over him seeing he was missing his swipe card. She stood up looking around, thinking, trying to push feelings and intrusive thoughts down. Joan _had_ to find Joshua before Warner hurt him _irreversibly_. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and Jane’s words of caution snaking their way inside her brain. A faint voice was heard in the distance and Joan’s blood boiled, her anger towards the inmate reaching new heights, the warnings thrown out the window.  
She would make Warner _pay_ for this. She was _not_ going to let _anyone_ harm a baby.

* * *

**INTERCOM : Evacuate the building. This is not a drill. Be calm and proceed to muster points.**

Inmates were walking down the corridors, the atmosphere growing more hectic and tensed as the message coming from the intercom reverberated throughout the walls of Wentworth and the inmates were being escorted out by officers.  
Bea, Franky, Boomer and Jane all shared a look walking towards the gate as Miss Miles appeared again.

-Hey, where’s the fire ? Asked Bea.  
-I don’t know.  
-Hey, what’s going on ? Where’s Joshua ?  
-Immediate override on all internal security gates, ordered Vera.  
-Hey, have you seen Joshua yet ?  
-No. Everyone to emergency..  
-What about Jess ? Inquired Franky.  
-Now, Jenkins. Go. I don’t know !

The brunette stared at the blonde officer, before glancing at Bea. Vera walked closer to Linda looking around at the inmates.

-I’ll evacuate J block. You move on to C and D.  
-OK.  
-Ms. Miles, had anyone seen Ferguson ? Asked Vera.  
-No.

The friends and Jane were escorted down the stairs and when they reached the bottom saw Liz and Sophie staring at them, perplexed.

-Hey ! Hey ! We heard about Josh. Have they found him ?  
-No.  
-They think Jess got him.  
-Oh, of course she fucking has.

Liz stared at Jane shaking her head disapprovingly, while the younger woman looked around seeing the Governor nowhere. Bea and Franky stayed at the back and she was them halt.

-I’m not waiting for the screws to find him.

Liz and Boomer started calling them, but the tumult of inmates walking in the other direction prevented them from following them, the officers telling them to get out and go to the muster points.  
Bea and Franky saw Miss Bennett and ran inside a strip search room, kneeling so they wouldn’t be seen from the outside.  
Vera and Linda stood, facing each other, while the two hidden inmates listened dutifully.

-Sierra seven, why are the gates still locked ? Inquired Vera.  
-Fire’s caused electrical faults. We need to override them individually.  
-Well get a move on. The fire brigade’s on the way. Where is Anderson’s baby ?  
-The only area we can’t get to is industries. Smokes too thick, informed Linda.  
-That must be where it started.  
-We have to leave it to the firies. Come on.

Both officers left and Bea and Franky looked through the window to see if the path was clear.

-Let’s get to industries.  
-OK we split up and you take the corridor behind the laundry, said Franky.  
-All right.

They both left the room going their separate ways, hoping to encounter no officer on the way to industries. But also hoping they’d get to Joshua before anything could happen to him.

* * *

Most of the inmates who were already outside could see the smoke emanating from the building, chatter fusing between the inmates as they wondered what had caused the fire and what was going on. Jane was staring at the building, while Liz, Boomer, Maxine and nurse Atkins tried to comfort Doreen regarding Joshua.  
But it was short lived as a loud detonation echoed in the night sky, fire bursting from the centre, screams and gasps shooting from everywhere around them.  
Jane heard Doreen’s scream and didn’t even bother turning, her thoughts going wild in her head. She saw both Linda and Vera come out of the building and her face lost all shock from the explosion and surprise to know Jess had kidnapped the baby. She stared up at the building and realized she knew where it was and she knew how to get there.  
Both officers coughed and Vera brought the talkie to her lips, while walking towards the inmates.

-Now, shut down the mains. The fire’s right under the kitchen. Get everyone away from the building. Start the head count.  
-Everyone into the muster point, ordered Linda.  
-All muster points, start head count.

The petite officer lowered the talkie walkie and Jane walked towards her, an eyebrow raised causing Vera to stare at her.

-Where is Joan ?  
-Wha..  
-Where is she ?  
-We don’t know.

Jane looked at the building and started walking towards it, but she felt yanked back, spinning on her heels to face the officer.

-You cannot go back in there inmate.  
-Let go of me, Miss Bennett.  
-Go to the muster point. Now.  
-You might have given up on her, but I haven’t.

The younger woman pushed Vera back, making her stumble and stormed off inside the building hearing Vera and Linda's voice telling her to get back here, her brain already wired on the layout of the centre, trying to find the shortest and quickest way to go to industries. She was rushing through the corridors thankful that all the officers were outside, meaning there was no obstacle in her path. Jane turned a corner and saw Franky in front of a door, seemingly looking inside, distraught. The younger woman ran towards her and Franky jumped, turning to face her, shock all over her face.

-What the fuck are you doing here ?  
-What do you think ? Are they here ?  
-Yeah ! Fire’s here too !

Jane looked inside the room and saw Bea and Joshua on the ground moving, her eyes moved on the left and she saw Joan laying on the floor, inanimate. She looked up and saw the fire at the far back of the corridor and sworn under her breath as Franky opened the door, threading carefully, going to her friend’s side. Jane walked in, hearing Josh cry and she glanced at the friends.

-Is Josh alright ?  
-Yeah, he’s fine !  
-Good, get out of here ! Said Jane.

She rushed to the older woman’s inanimate form and started looking for possible injuries from the explosion, feeling nothing palpable under her finger tips, Jane cupped Joan’s face and rubbed her thumb on her cheek, talking to her. Bea and Franky watched in shock as Jane tried to wake the Governor and they both moved towards the door, with the baby in Bea’s arms. Jane looked around and something caught her eyes causing them to widen a bit, as she shielded Joan’s face.

-Watch out !!

Both friends heard cracks and looked up as the ceiling fell down, causing them to step back in order not to be trapped underneath the debris which now blocked the door. Pieces of ceiling rolled to were Jane and Joan were and she stood in front of the unconscious woman, preventing any harm to happen to her. Jane took off her sweater while Bea held a crying Joshua and Franky tried to move debris aside so that they could pass by the door. Bea screamed to try and move the grille aside and Franky started kicking the metal piece, creating an opening for her friend to go through, handing Franky the baby. Bea passed the door and was given Joshua but they heard another rumble and more of the ceiling fell down as another explosion tore through the centre. Franky moved away from the door frantically looking around while Jane covered Joan with her body as debris made their way on them. One hit her in the shoulder effectively dislocating it, causing the younger woman to grunt at the pain, wincing as the ceiling stopped falling and she placed her sweatshirt partially on Joan’s face to shield her face from the smoke. Franky stood on her feet as Bea called out her name again.

-Franky !  
-Just go ! Get him outside ! Go, Bea, now ! Go !  
-I’ll get some help !

Bea stepped back and started running away while Franky let her back rest on the wall, staring down at Jane and Joan who opened her eyes and coughed, blinking, trying to get her bearings. Joan pushed the teal aside and looked to her right seeing Jane holding her arm, wincing faintly as she looked around and stared into her eyes disapprovingly.

-Got any bright ideas, bitch ?

Joan looked up at the brunette as she sunk on the floor and the rumbling around them grew and grew, dust falling from the ceiling.

-I can’t leave you five minutes on your own can’t I ? You’re supposed to be a grown-up, Joan !  
-It wasn’t supposed to happen..  
-What the fuck happened ?  
-Yeah Freak, what the fuck happened ?  
-It was Warner ! She had the baby !  
-Why the fuck would she take Joshua, aye ?!  
-Because she was sent here for the same reason !  
-What ?!

Jane and Franky stared at each other before glancing at the older woman who sat down staring at Jane’s shoulder, and her limp arm, her brows furrowing slightly.

-What... What happened to your shoulder ?  
-Wasn’t going to let a debris fall on you now was I ?  
-Oh for fuck’s sake, you’ve got to be kidding me !

Both women turned towards Franky who was looking at them bewildered, her arms resting close to her chest.

-So now we have the Freak and the Freak’s Lover. Fucking great !

Joan was about to attempt to stand up, anger twisting her features but Jane held her down with her valid arm, nodding negatively at the older woman. More debris fell down and suddenly another explosion detonated, causing more of the ceiling to start falling. The shelve shook and fell forward on Franky who didn’t see it on time. Jane’s eyes widened gauging the dire situation. She heard a gasp and felt pushed back harshly, falling on her shoulder, grunting under the pain, tears threatening to spill. She sat back down and saw Joan laying on the ground the piece of metal resting on her, pieces of ceiling around her.

-Fuck…

She grabbed the sweater, keeping her eyes on both women and threw it closer to the wall before turning to face the older woman. She used her good arm to move the metal and sat down on the floor trying to lift Joan to have her back rest on Jane’s front to move her more easily. Jane realized she’d couldn’t move them with one arm and her nose twitched. She wrapped her dislocated arm around the dark-haired woman, the pain searing from her shoulder to the tip of her fingers, using her good arm to drag them back towards the wall.

-Fuck, why must you be so tall…

Jane grunted under the effort and heard the rumble getting louder around them. They reached the wall and Jane brought Joan’s legs closer to her chest so that she wouldn’t get injured and wrapped an around around her shoulders her head resting in the crook of Jane’s neck. She brought her sweatshirt to their faces, covering both their noses and mouth and looked at the chaos surrounding them.

-Why the fuck did I listen to you when you said you knew what was best. Jesus…

She sighed exasperated and coughed, tightening her arm around Joan’s shoulders, feeling her eyes growing heavier and heavier. Another explosion shook the walls of the prison and Jane opened her eyes startled. She heard voices and looked over at the door, seeing Bea and Will Jackson looking around the room. She could hear them try and push the door to make their way inside and she brushed Joan’s hair off her face, wiping the smoke and dust away with the sleeve of her teal sweatshirt, coughing due to the smoke. Jane looked up and saw them passing the door, Bea went to Franky who was below the shelve, shaking her.

-Franky ? Franky !  
-Sierra four report your position, said a woman on the talkie.  
-Wake up.  
-Just get her.

Will and Bea took her out from under the shelve and he helped her into Bea’s arms.

-Get her out of here, all right ?  
-What are you doing ? No ! No ! Leave her ! Let her burn !

Jane stared at Bea, her face hard as another explosion resonated and Jane protected Joan’s head staring at the ceiling, seeing the cracks appearing while Will glanced back at the redhead.

-I said get out ! Yelled Will.

There was another explosion and she saw Will coming towards them, surprised to see Jane and even more so to see how she was holding the Governor.

-Are you going to keep staring or help us out ?!

Will snapped out of his trance and moved closer looking at Jane face and seeing her limp arm.

-What happened ?  
-Take her.  
-But..  
-Take Joan out of here !

Jane glanced at Will, not blinking before looking up at the ceiling while the man tried waking Joan who seemed to resurface from being knocked out. Joan opened her eyes weakly, seeing Will above her and she clutched at his shirt while he tried to lift her, her other hand clutching onto Jane’s sweater moving it away from her face.

-This was you. You started this.  
-Don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, grunted Will.  
-My Jianna hanged herself because of you.  
-Jianna didn’t..  
-You took he child away.  
-Jianna didn’t kill herself ! The prisoners lynched her !

Joan’s face fell as she stared at the man in front of her while Jane’s lips parted parted. All of this for the dead woman ? The prisoners had killed her ? It wasn’t suicide ? She could see Joan’s expression change back and forth between anger and shock, as she tried to stand.

-What ?  
-They found out about your relationship with her and they killed her for it.  
-Liar. You’re a liar.

The younger woman saw them walking towards the door and she stood holding her arm, glancing at the fire at the far back of the corridor, before taking the same path.  
Will didn’t let go of Joan as they arrived outside of the centre. The older woman coughed, completely dishevelled and she realized she still had Jane’s sweatshirt but as she looked up and behind her, she couldn’t see the younger woman anywhere. She tried to turn, but felt Will’s grip on her arm tightened causing her to look at him while trying to get away from his grip.

-Where’s Jane ?! Where is she ??

All of a sudden Joan heard coughing and saw Jane coming out of the centre, her hand raised to her mouth, her face covered in smoke and dust, wiping tufts of sticky hair away from her face, before holding her arm to prevent it to move too much. Joan smiled, her teeth showing, the corner of her eyes crinkling softly, causing Will to look at his superior surprised.  
Jane took a deep breath, feeling the fresh air filling her lungs again, her eyes scanning her surroundings looking for the older woman. When she found her she saw Joan get away from Will’s grasp and walking towards her as fast as she could, bringing her sweater to her face to wipe away the smoke and dust. She then wrapped the sweater in a way which supported Jane’s arm and prevented it from moving too much. Will grabbed Joan again but the older woman stayed on her position in front of Jane, whispering in her ear, her nose nuzzling her temples.

-I’m sorry…  
-Had I known you’d blow up the place I’d have told you to let me handle it.  
-How’s your shoulder ?  
-I’ll live, it’s just dislocated, its not broken. But you inhaled more smoke than I did.  
-I’ll be alright...

Will dragged Joan away, while she kept staring at Jane and the younger woman followed them not diverting her eyes from the older woman’s gaze.

-Что на самом деле произошло ?(What really happened ?)

Joan halted, causing Will to stare at her, while everyone seemed to be also very much taken in by what was going on alongside the fact firemen were all over the place, trying to contain the fire as much as they could.

-Она пыталась убить Джошуа. Я убил ее. (She tried to kill Joshua. I killed her.)  
-Вы могли бы сбить ее и вытащить ее в коридоры. Вы положили всех в опасности. Кто-то мог погибло до пожара. (You could have knocked her out and dragged her in the corridors. You put everyone in danger. Someone could have died before of the fire.)  
-Почему ты пришел ? Почему вы поставили себя в опасности ?(Why did you come ? Why did you put yourself in danger ?)  
-Потому что я не собирался отпустить тебя с просьбой, хотя бы другие имели. И собирались.(Because I wasn't going to let you burn to a crisp although others would have. And were going to.)

Joan’s lips parted, her brows furrowing. She saw Jane wincing holding her arm to herself as she walked behind her and Will.

-Ты в порядке ?(Are you alright?)  
-У меня все нормально. Ты ?(I’m fine. Are you?)

The older woman nodded and felt Will dragging her more forcefully, making her turn. Her eyes fell on Bea who had been watching the whole conversation as well as Linda, Vera and all the inmates although they hadn’t understood anything. Jane saw the myriad of emotions dancing behind Vera’s eyes and she looked back at Joan who stared at the redhead who was grinning at her, obviously satisfied with the outcome. Bea parted, and was carried away by Linda who brought her inside the muster point with Liz, Boomer and Maxine while Will dragged Joan further away.

-Joan !

The older woman turned right away, her eyes falling into Jane’s, under the inquisitive gaze of everybody here, especially Vera’s who had crossed her arms on her chest, her face hard, her lips resembling two thin lines.

-Я хотел приехать и вытащить тебя. Я не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал. Я рад, что ты в порядке. И ты был прав. Есть вещи, которые я не понимаю. Я чувствую вещи для тебя. Не то, что вы чувствуете ко мне, но это то, что я могу позаботиться и, возможно, любовь. Но это никогда не будет как ты.(I wanted to come and get you out. I didn't want you harmed. I'm glad you're fine. And you were right. There are things I don't understand. I feel things for you. Not what you feel towards me, but it's what I can call care and maybe love. But it'll never be like you.)

Joan’s lips parted as the words reached her ears, her eyes shining under the yellowy lights, feeling Will tug on her arm. She looked in front of herself and saw police officer taking hold of her arms, and she looked up before glancing one last time at Jane.

-Мне не все равно.(I care.)  
-Я знаю.(I know.)

The police officers walked away with Joan, and the younger woman although she was watching as the older woman walked away, saw Miss Bennett walking closer to her. She turned to face her but the petite officer was quicker and touched her injured arm trying to move her, making Jane wince and glare at her, removing the woman’s hand from her limb.

-Still fond of me I see. Guess jealousy doesn’t leave like that.

Vera gritted her teeth and walked closer to the younger woman.

-You should be careful how you speak to me. What was that with Ferguson ?  
-Nothing which concerns you, Miss Bennett. If we had wanted for you to know, we’d have spoken English, don’t you think ?  
-Go get that checked. Now.

Jane smirked as she walked away, feeling Vera’s eyes on her back. She sat down as a paramedic checked her arm and looked back at the building, wincing a bit as she felt the man remove the dirty sweatshirt and shook her head.  
Well, she hadn’t planned _that_ when she had fought to come to Wentworth. And now she was sure that this place was anything but boring. Jane looked away for a second and saw the police car leaving the prison’s grounds and her thoughts turned to Joan and what would happen now. They obviously could charge her for the whole Jesper matter regarding Fletcher and the inappropriate treatment of Jodie, and the attack on Bea. But they wouldn’t be able to link the fire to her without concrete evidences like recording or a confession. And she knew Joan was smarter than to confess that to anyone.  
But that didn’t mean even the hardest of steels couldn’t bent under the right temperature.


	5. 3 Months...

Her restricted arm was resting close to her chest, the pain still blooming from time to time, even more so when she was working on laundry duty. She was sitting with other inmates in the newly reconstructed H block, boredom painted on her face. Days were passing so slowly ever since the fire, the inmates quiet in the absence of the top dog.  
A good half of the prison had burned and had needed reconstructing, meaning many of the inmates had been moved to other blocks, having to mix with inmates they had never been acquainted with or to other facilities until the building was built back to shape. Questions had fused in every direction. Asking what had caused the fire, if it was true that an inmate had kidnapped a baby, regarding the Governor, where some of the inmates would be sent while H block, the kitchen, industries, and other locations were undergoing repairs.  
Jane had stayed at Wentworth and had been obliged to see Miss Westfall weekly ever since the fire. She had nothing to say to the woman, but Miss Bennett and Mister Jackson had notified her about the things they had witnessed on that evening. And it had sparked the psychologist’s interest enough for her to agree to see Jane more often. Though the younger woman didn’t talk much. She mostly stared out the window, trying to occupy her mind with various thoughts with the books she’d like to read, the different strategies she could use in a chess game, former missions she had been sent on, or more importantly, where the older woman could be.  
She had asked around many times, but no one had given her a proper answer, not even Brenda could tell her. It seemed Miss Bennett hadn’t told many officers that information. It had bothered Jane quite a bit, and she had tried asking around, but it seemed the new Governor had made it clear Jane was not to know nor have contacts with Joan. If it was the petite woman’s revenge, Jane wasn’t impressed. And she had shown how much by killing an inmate who had arrived bearing drugs and decided to keep on selling them, although the facility had been rather clean for the last few months. No one had known it had been Jane’s doing, and she had been surprised that no one even remotely suspected her or tried to take actions against the murder, but she wasn’t going to complain if she could get away with murder.  
The first month had been the easiest, but the last two months had proven difficult to handle without a good distraction or Joan. She had spoken to Brenda multiple times, telling her the little tricks, the camera spots, and little info on certain inmates and officers. But it couldn’t compare to the older woman. But she had found a confident in the newly appointed officer, dare she say even a new member of her inner circle, which the Greek woman knew to be important, and not for everyone.  
As the third month came to an end, Jane had had the time to think about whom she could get back at the officers, the inmates, and even how she’d plan an escape if she felt like it. She read most of the books which interested her, regained full use of her arm, and given the psychologist a silent treatment. But above all, she hadn’t stopped thinking about the older woman. Something was wrong. She had not been remanded at Wentworth or anywhere. The TV had not mentioned anything on top of everything. She had gone through every single scenario she could think of, but none of them were satisfactory enough and kept leaving her with more questions than when she had started thinking about it three months ago.  
She had been surprised to see the rest of H1 back inside the facility. Meaning now that the top dog was back, Jane would have to watch over her shoulder and be aware at all times of what everyone was doing. After all, she hadn’t left the older woman to die and had even protected her. She could still see Bea’s face when she had seen Jane trying to wake Joan. And given the look the redhead had given her, Jane knew she hadn’t forgotten that evening. But she figured she wouldn’t try and attempt to hurt her or else, not only she couldn’t win against her, but she risked more if she tried anything than if she just let her be.  
Until one day, Brenda had shown at the entrance of the unit and called out Jane’s name. The younger woman had come out of her cell, staring at the officer with an eyebrow raised. She had walked up to her, asking what brought her in H1, and furrowed her brows when she had seen Brenda’s face. The officer told her she had heard a conversation between Bea Smith and Vera Bennett regarding Joan earlier. That had sparked her interest. Brenda hadn't heard where Joan was coming back from, but she now knew the older woman was going to be back and placed into protection, which in Jane's mind, was the most sensible thing to do. But that also meant the top dog knew and knowing Joan as she did, Jane knew she wouldn't stay in protection for long.  
Her need to get back at all of them would be stronger than her survival instincts.

And she knew that if she were to be released into the General Population, all of Hell would break loose.

* * *

Waiting at a red light, the soft hum of the music coming from the stereo acting as a distraction, Vera tightened her hands on the stirring wheel, her eyes locked on the reddish light. It switched back to green, and she left the intersection, her mind drifting to the prison and the ongoing repairs, the amount of work that had to be done for the centre to look like nothing had ever happened. She couldn’t remember a time when the prison had been calm as it was right now. The inmates were still shocked and asking questions about the fire, and although the officers, or most of them, didn’t gossip about it, the inmates had started to make their own minds about what had happened. Some theories she had heard could have been believed right from a fantasy novel and had made her laugh, but only for a time.  
She made way for a car to overtake and sighed, turning at the corner of the street. The quiet inside the prison had made work seem easier and peaceful for once. She knew it wouldn’t last long, so she enjoyed every minute of it, but she also knew there had been “accidents” and deaths inside the facility. Deaths for which they had not found the guilty party. And none of the women were going to lag or even say that it was them, as much as things changed, this would always stay the same. It was the inmates, and them, the officers. Same place but on different sides of the bars. Although, they were both prisoners of that place in their own way.  
Vera entered the parking, seeing the imposing facility rise from the ground, causing her to swallow thickly, eyeing the place from top to bottom. She found a parking spot and parked her car, turning the ignition off. Picking her bag from the passenger seat and opening the car door. She exited the vehicle, locking it before walking up the stairs leading to the grand doors of the facility. She entered and stared at the white walls giving her the impression that the room kept on going for kilometres.  
Vera looked around and started walking towards the reception, greeting the woman sat behind the desk. She told her the name and used the colleague card, and the woman nodded before standing up and indicating a room to her left, saying that she could walk in and that the woman she was looking for was inside. Vera thanked her and went up to the door, passing it, seeing many people sat down with who seemed to be like patients from the facility. She kept on walking, glancing around trying to find who she was looking for, and finally, her eyes found who she was looking for.  
The petite woman swallowed with some difficulty as her eyes never left the woman sat at the far back of the room, in front of the window, staring at the outside, slumped on her chair. She walked closer and when she was only a few meters away, halted altogether, seeing the woman still staring outside the window, the blinking of her eyelids slow and heavy. Vera took a deep breath and went to sit on the chair in front of the older woman, placing her bag on her lap, her eyes studying the still figure in front of her.  
She had rarely seen her with her hair down, somehow, it made her look softer, less strict, and less imposing, the slouching helping with the latter. The older woman was wearing the issued white dress and had a cardigan, something Vera would have never thought of seeing the usually stern woman wear. But who she had in front of her was anything but stern. Her once pristine posture was long gone, her fingers laced, resting on her thighs fidgeting slightly, while her eyes still hadn’t moved away from the outside of the facility she had found herself trapped in. Vera could see a sort of blankness inside the dark orbs, and she didn’t know what to feel about it, didn’t know what it meant. She heard the slow intake of breath and saw the steady rising of her chest. The petite woman said her name and saw no response for a few seconds before the woman in front of her turned her head towards her, their eyes finally meeting for the first time in months.

The tumult of unrestrained emotions dancing behind the chocolate eyes, leaving the icy orbs to stare inside the once-powerful woman flinching at the slightest of even remotely loud sound.

* * *

Sitting on her bed, fidgeting, a faint music echoing in her brain, she glanced up at the corner of the room, waiting. But she couldn’t remember for what. She had the gnawing feeling that someone usually did it, stood there, stared at her. Someone imposing, someone she had been close to. Someone who had had his importance. His ? Suddenly it dawned upon her. Her father. He had been nowhere to be found ever since she had first set foot in this place. His voice seemed so far away, the memories dancing in her mind, merging, the fog clouding her mind preventing her from making much sense of it all.  
She still could feel the freezing cold of Russian winters and the stink of fish, although the images inside her skull were all blurry, out of focus, voices mixing, women, men, children, chatter, laughter, screaming. The sharp pain, the insults, the beatings, the bruises. She couldn’t make much sense of it, and her father had decided to abandon her. To desert her.  
Joan couldn’t remember for how long she had been in the facility before her mind began to clear up enough for her to make sense of what was going on or even make sense of her own memories. All she knew for certain was that she had been assigned to a psychiatrist and had had sessions with him. He had understood, told her maybe she didn’t need her father anymore. She couldn’t get the music out of her head.  
_Psychopath, lack of empathy, malformation..._ Words that kept ringing inside her skull. But somehow they rang hollow. They didn’t ignite any reaction from her. She just went with what she was told, listened to whatever information she was given about her mental state. How she could be taught to develop empathy. Empathy… But she had empathy ? Didn’t she ? Think, think, think… Who could have told her that ? Who ?  
_Jane…_ The thought of the younger woman caused a pang of sadness within her chest. She had been the one to explain how different they were. Explain why she had empathy and couldn’t get rid of her feelings, although she tried and tried and buried them deeper and deeper each time they rose to the light of day. Joan could finally put her finger on why she had felt down ever since she had arrived. She wished for the younger woman to be here, to be able to see her and talk to her. Make her feel like she used to. She tried focussing on her words, about empathy and her not being a psychopath, but somehow something clouded her brain, muddied her judgment.  
Her judgment… She had always been good at determining who a person’s intentions were, what they needed, and what to do to get them right where she wanted them to be. Her father had instilled in her the importance of victory in everything. She could remember that. Remember how scary it could become had she lost or not risen to the expectations of her domineering father. But she could also remember the music he used to play.  
_Music…_ It had helped through all her life, giving a safe play to run back to when things were getting out of hand, the notes soothing her exhausted soul and overwhelmed mind. The calm and peace she felt from it reminding her of how she felt wrapped in Jane’s arms. Like nothing wrong could happen. Peaceful, safe. She had rarely felt like that in her life. The first one being her mother. The second being Jianna. And the third being Vera. Something felt odd to her. She couldn’t place her finger on what it was. She tried to remember, and all she could see was a window, her name, someone sat near her. She knew she had felt all of this with the petite woman, and she could still hear her name coming from her lips, but when ? Where had it happened ? She couldn’t make sense of much as the music changed subtly, the atmosphere changing. He had asked her about the music, about her father. He had even made her listen to it, to remember. She could feel something faintly brush her knee as the music grew louder within her skull, akin to a warning. But it didn’t unsettle her. Why would it ? She didn’t have much liking for them. But who were them ? Think, think, think… Who could it be ?  
_Psychiatrists…_ Dr. Foster had been a great help, or at least in her mind he had been. He had taken the time and explained things as one would a child, but she understood why. So much of her childhood was inexistent, one had to begin somewhere. Foster… It rang a bell. She had heard that surname somewhere. But not at Sinclair, not here. The more she thought about it the less she could see the answer, as she knew it was right before her very eyes. Who could it be ? Why were her thoughts so foggy ? She knew she was taking medication, but what exactly was it aiding ?  
Wait… _Medication…_ That was it.  
Joan had started pretending to take the medication, taking half, to begin with. She knew she had to be careful because side effects could show at full strength depending on what they had been giving her. She couldn’t even remember the reason for the medication… Had she been told ? It didn’t matter. She could see things clearer now, clearer than she had ever since she had arrived in this place. She could remember the evening which had caused her to end up there. _Jess kidnapping Josh, Joan killing Jess, and setting fire to industries. The fire spreading. Jane coming for her, helping her, protecting her. The only one who understood her._ Her heart swelled at the thought, and she felt more insistent touches, her mind freezing on them, where they were located. Which part of her body it was. The Opera ringing in her ears, louder than she remembered, barely making out the lyrics. Joan didn’t remember anything like that before she lowered her medication, didn’t remember the uneasy feeling gnawing at her caused by the touch.  
She stopped her medication altogether after that day, not believing that this could be what was happening. She had talked to this man, this psychiatrist. He had helped her so far. She had opened up, been hopeful. Did as she was told and tried her best. Foster… Somehow the name too familiar. Her thoughts turned to Jane… How she missed her, the void deeply felt now that she wasn’t impaired by the medication, the drugs anymore. She missed hearing her voice, missed how she felt against her. A specific thought bloomed, and it had caused her to furrow her brows, trying to focus on it, not directing it, merely guiding it at the forefront of her mind. The opera getting louder still, growing more menacing as each note was played. _Jane…_ Her adoptive father was working at a psychiatric facility… The name, what was the name… Her thoughts had cleared, and her face had turned blank. Sinclair.  
She heard the door of the office, her thoughts fusing inside her brain. _Sinclair. Jane. Psychiatrist._ Joan looked up to the man who was holding files and sat in front of her, a faint smile plastered on his lips as she glanced at her, greeting her for the day. _Foster… Jane Foster. Sinclair. Her adoptive father. Dr. Foster._ She could distinctly make out the lyrics from the opera, the music threatening and loud, nothing like what she had heard until now. Why was the bottom of her dress raised to her thighs ? When had that happened ? She could feel fingers faintly grazing her knee, sometimes snaking on the inside of her thigh causing her to gaze at the man, studying him. No. This couldn’t be it. And yet it was ? She could feel something break inside of her as the painful realization dawned upon her. Jane. Did she know ? Had she endured that too ? She had admitted fighting her way out of Sinclair, fighting to go to Wentworth, not caring for her adoptive father. The fingers trailed higher, and a sudden thought bloomed in her mind, of a discussion she had had with Jane concerning her bashing. Causing her mind to turn blank and her breath to still for the shortest of second.

_“-Why would you let them do that ?_  
_-Because sometimes, it’s better to think about what’s ahead, this small beating served my purpose.”_

The message behind the words insinuating itself, it was all clear now.  
The end of the session arrived, and Joan had stood, slowly walking towards the door. She was next to it when she felt her back hitting the wall behind her, hands roaming, harshly, thinking of Jane before feeling her mind slowly shut down as it had happened many times before during the beatings in her childhood..

_She could see the way out now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter marks the End of Season 3 !
> 
> Wild ride it was aha, it was complicated and rather exhausting, but a wonderful exercise.  
> And I shall continue it with Season 4 next ! More hardships and hard topics to come, but we know Wentworth, we're writing these stories in full knowledge of what happened or happens.
> 
> Regardless, I hope this made you go on a roller coaster of emotions, and that you don't want to murder me (the last moments were the hardest for me to write).
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated and comments are amazing because I love to herd what you thought, your impressions, your feelings, what you caught onto and if you think overall it was well written, because we're trying to get better here aha !
> 
> Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed reading Part 4 of Joan & Jane, more to come with Season 4 !


End file.
